Tongues of Fire
by Jadely
Summary: Peace is upon the land again, but some of it's inhabitants struggle to find it within themselves- namely, the heroes. With visions, nightmares, sideways glances at the desert revealing trouble and Impaz requesting to secretly meet with the princess, a whole new world of trouble and history is about to unleash itself. LxZ, and T for safety.
1. Prelude of Light

_**If this is your first time reading this story- feel free to disregard my little note here. In fact, you can COMPLETELY ignore it. But for those previous readers- I am doing a terrible, terrible, terrible thing to you, a****nd I am very sorry for that. **_

_**So very sorry. **_

_**Really- its crazy. **_

**_But my story needs this, I now realize, so please find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm rather new to the long, plotty (... uhh, plot-y, sorry) tales of epic proportions, and so I missed out on a prequel which should have been my first priority. At least this'll give you a devious leer into where the heck I'm taking this crazy train_.**

* * *

Cold in their lifeless glare, his eyes stung bitterly at the sight before him. And around him. Behind him, below him, above him- everywhere. The room was too pallid to even breathe in.

Not that he could breathe, anyway.

He could hear nothing, see nothing, and sense nothing of the outside world. He simply kneeled, perpetually frozen in that blinding white void. _He_ was nothing, and this room served a constant reminder to that, which it seemed to take a silent pleasure in.

But- he _could_ still think. He _could_ still feel.

Though there was no proper life left in him, he could still consider that cursed green hero while his own unmovable body suffered the throes of hatred attempting to consume it. He could feel that angry fire burn within, yet he could do nothing. On his hefty shoulders lay the scornful, ever-present weight of the goddess' deride; _they_ kept him there, a prisoner to the light. His sole relief from this confinement was to let his wicked, vicarious desires blot them out- even if only in the realm of his mind and memory.

Only now with all the time in the world to think back on it could he fully remember his last conscious moment.

It was the moment that hindrance of a sword had been driven through his chest as the land of Hyrule fell silent. The moment the hero's wild eyes calmed in a stark stillness. The moment the princess' eyes fell away from him. The moment his last laugh rang out empty.

The one moment that changed everything.

At least the Twilight realm had been tolerable; it was the realm of shadow and dark, after all. But _this!_ This drawn, foul white- every fiber of it was despicable! It was his strongest hate among the many he housed with kindled fervor.

_Yes._

He would blot the light out and take what belonged to him, retuning Hyrule to an empire of oblivious fear. He would scatter their pathetic prestige off the very face of the earth; the boy, the princess- all of them. Zelda would watch everything around her burn to the ground with no one to stop the beautiful chaos, the hero blind, deaf, and dead to her cry. If it were possible for him to grin at the thought, he would have.

Yes, he would return; he always would, for he was just as perpetual as this cloying abyss. He always found a way.

Although this time, alone and haplessly frozen in time, Ganondorf wasn't sure how he would complete that anticipated revenge.

_Yet._


	2. It was the Night

Nothing like cramming a summary into 255 words... Hopefully this will entice you a little more:

**After the events of Twilight Princess, Link is having some serious internal issues. He is plagued with dreams he doesn't understand or even remember half of the time, although they don't feel so randomly generated as a normal dream. In the midst of his restlessness, he is asked to complete his original task of taking the sword and shield to the princess, who is facing her own plans and problems of re-establishing the kingdom. But when Impaz suddenly demands the presence of the princess (who about to learn a lot more than her history books could have ever told her), a whole new issue stares her in the eye. With time travelling to ensue, sure-fire trouble brewing in the dessert and visions growing worse, there is hardly any time to deal with ordinary life or feelings of either of the fated heroes.**

These are some ideas I've had for a very long time; others are more recent add ones due to Skyward Sword. I wanted to start off with two of my favorite scenes from Zelda- The cutscene in Kakariko Village in OoT and the dream Link is having is from the wonderful world of Wind Waker (puppet Ganon cut scene on youtube, if you like). Later chapters will involve clips from other games, most of which are bigger names, so hopefully you're recognize some of the scenery!

Of course, I don't own any of this... Teehee.

* * *

_The town was on fire. _

_All around him, all consuming fire licked the houses and stores, the trees, the grass. A dark sky overhead greedily withheld it's saving rain._

_Link stood paralyzed at the gate of the village, his eyes watering from the smoke, his lungs stinging from the inhaled smoke. Where had he seen this place before? The town's large windmill only worsened the air flow, feeing the consuming destruction. There were no people running around screaming, no one trying to put out the fire, and no noise- save the crackling of the flames. Nonetheless, a sense of panic he could not deny filled the air. _

_Panic of more than just that fire._

_Seeing a lone figure standing before a well in the midst of the blaze, he gasped. Instinctively, his feet began running towards the dark figured person as fast as they could. __The figure didn't turn to face him as he neared, but their voice was undeniably addressing him. _

_"Get back, Link."_

_He stopped, shocked at their knowledge of his name. Was this someone he knew? Their dark blue, fitted clothing and wrappings were so foreign to him, they couldn't be..._

_Before he could voice even a glimmer of a question, a loud explosion rung through their ears. The wooden frame over the well was thrown off as some unseen force tore through the air around them. It grabbed the person and flung them through the air, mercilessly. Their small body twisted wildly and a deep scream emerged from their lips. _

_He knew that yell from somewhere. He knew the gleam in those frightened red eyes, somehow. _

_Feeling an unexplained need to defend, Link drew his sword, anxious to do something, anything. Finally, the force threw the body over his head, causing him to sharply look back and-_

**_Thud_**

Link had strayed off his path and walked right into a tree, face first, quickly bringing him back to reality. Still smooshed into the bark, his face was scrunched and thoroughly unimpressed. Drool fell from his lip onto the innocent tree and he sighed, annoyed with himself.

That wasn't the first time it had happened. As of late, strange visions occasionally melded with actuality, leaving him mentally confused as to what was happening around him till he was snapped from the dream-like state. He blushed at the thought of how stupid he must have looked, glad for the first time in a long time that he was alone.

His feet returned to the path, and so his mind returned to the thoughts he had carried along it. He had been watching his shadow slowly fade into the night with the last stretched rays of the sun.

_"Looks like you're coming around..." _the familiar voice rang through his head as the last of his vision faded from his memory.

The shadows spared nothing as they claimed dominion of the land, nor the symptoms that come with their blanketed darkness. The young hero mused this bitterly, the cool night biting at his flushed cheeks. Eventually, the forested trail he had set route upon gave way to the ruins of a once magnificent temple. He jumped from grass to stone, and his wearied feet found their way to his regular spot atop the remnants of the broken staircase, more than ready for a rest.

Perhaps it was his tiredness, or maybe it was from having smoked his head too hard, but as he was unloading his gear his footing clumsily staggered and his feet suddenly collapsed from underneath him. Nearly tumbling over the ledge, his hands fumbled quickly for the security of the railing. Shakily, he pulled himself up, settling on the few steps that had survived the hands of time. He let out a drawn breath.

Despite the peace around him in this sacred grove, he was struggling for peace within his spirit and even his own body. Now that he no longer looked danger in the eyes, he felt that he was beginning to lag in his mental awareness. His head was always in the clouds, trying to escape the world of emptiness he was left with. Of course he was glad that Ganon and Zant had found their rightful end and that the land was restored to its regular conditions. He was glad that the inhabitants of Hyrule had nothing more to fear. He was glad that his home continued to flourish. He was glad there were no more monsters to fight off and no more problems.

"Gahh-" His weary voice came back empty to him in the stillness of the night. His hands probed through his messy hair. _"On second thought, I wouldn't mind just a few monsters and a few minor problems to deal with here and there…"_

Rusl had told him that time would mend his painful memories; he would no longer yearn for days of adrenaline and adventure, that instead he would come to desire a simpler life. Even though Link greatly respected and cherished Rusl, he had a hard time believing him. No one really understood what he had seen and what he had been through; what he had lost.

As he looked to the moon, he wondered how Midna was faring in her own kingdom. Was there peace? Was she doing well? Was she still as perpetually demanding and temperamental? A bittersweet smile crept across his features- truly, he missed her. Where she had given direction, reassurance and even offered protection there was now an empty gap he fought with daily. He patrolled the land in search of evils which he thought to be still lurking but it was all in vain. The land finally seemed secure, he reluctantly admitted to himself.

"_Just to have purpose again…"_ now he felt he could give almost anything for that. He longed to feel important, to know that he was needed and that he had a friend he could count on. But there was no way to return to the Twilight realm or to see Midna, and in his depression his mind had ruled himself into believing that he had virtually no purpose left.

"_There is the princess,"_ his sub conscious teased. His hands fumbled awkwardly. Maybe she could understand to some degree, but she was no closer than a stranger and when he finally met her as a human, he was surprised to find that he could barely stand to be around her. There was pain he could not put words to whenever he was near her; a pain that could bring him to his knees. Yet this pain had no origin or explanation. What had started as a twinge in the holy mark upon his hand in seeing her under Ganon's control grew into a bitter pain which shot through him, so much so that he could hardly bear to look at her. He forced it off as one of the effects of the consecrated power until the feeling overtook his soul with its bitter, broken sadness; similar, perhaps, to some of the feelings which cloaked the Hylian world at the hour of twilight. Yet he concealed it well to keep it from interfering with the task at hand.

He realized now that he felt the same solitude in that moment as when the twilight mirror shattered before him. The strange new world which he had found himself unpreparedly swept into was just as unceremoniously ripped from under his feet. Although he hadn't felt ready for either event, he knew without a doubt that he was not ready to say good-bye when all was said and done and the responsibility was lifted from his shoulders. If he had accomplished so much, why was he left feeling so hollowed?

Under this sadness he found himself returning to this spot night after night. Even though the path through the lost woods was different each evening, he always found his way back to this place. Somehow it gave a small solace to the heaviness of his spirit. The pain following him everywhere else seemed to numb here, almost as if the temple's sacredness banished the deep ills within.

Looking back at the door of time, he recalled feeling that heaviness magnify when he stepped into the past. He recalled looking up at the huge windows and wondering what lay beyond the blinding white light they produced. He knew, somehow, he just knew that there had to be more; there had to be something else there. Strong feelings of longing and passion rose with this kindled curiosity.

Despite his mind's wild racing, he still savored his sacred peace while he could. He let his back meet the cold stone floor and his body rapidly cooled. The first stars graced the darkened skies.

_"Why is it that the only place darkness and light can thrive together is out of my reach?"_ he frowned.

The night licked his wounds.

-.-

A cloaked figure walked among the quiet of Castletown in the cool morning mist. Early fruit vendors greeted her with smiles and offers of bread or produce for the best deal in town. Silently but politely, she waved them away.

At the end of the marketer's street sat an old man who watched this with a crooked but kind grin. He stood, letting out a small chuckle. "Good morning, early bird," he greeted.

She grinned lightly and nodded to him. "Good morning, sir." Stopped in front of his stand, she began to pick a few of the best fruits into her basket and tapped on a fresh loaf of bread. A full smile bested her grin. "Give your wife my compliments. Her bread is always impeccable."

"Don't I know it," he patted his rounded belly in agreement. Silence fell as she continued browsing. Feeling the need to entertain his customer, his mouth became a faucet for the latest gossip. "You know green guy? The one everyone is getting all wild about?" He paused so she could nod. "Word has it that he's been bustling around here. Some say he's lookin' for attention, or action, or somethin'. After that stunt he pulled helping Telma with that Zora boy, people have been crazy about him. He's all Telma ever talks about when customers roll around. She really pumps him up, but… well I don't trust 'em. I bet she's just caught the fever too. Or she's tryina make better business. Either way, I really don't think he's all they crack him up to be." His eyes shifted as he leaned over and continued in a whisper. "I've heard he's actually some kind of wild man."

Under her breath, she groaned. "Idle words sow discord, I've heard."

Her reproof caught him slightly off guard, and he uncomfortably cleared his throat. "You're always my first customer, you know," he began as he sat back down. "But, they do say that opinion is the first to rise."

Her long fingers drummed across a red apple as her eyes moved to him. "How great a forest is set ablaze by such a small fire. And the tongue is the fiercest of fires, my friend." An eyebrow rose suspiciously as a small pouch clinked as it landed on his lap. "What do you wish to gather into your storehouses? A harvest of righteousness is gathered by those who sow peace."

The old man watched her move silently down the alley, shaking his head as he pondered her words. Not sure whether to be offended or challenged, he shrugged and chuckled to himself lightly. "At least those goddesses don't pick just anyone for the job."

-.-

_The dim, mauve room held a tense air with the silent flickerings of the golden lantern light. It was a large, round room with walls which seemed to continue upward forever and shallow, lightless water spanning over the floor, but all Link focused on was the long drawn curtains concealing a luxurious bed set in the middle of the room. He waded slowly towards it through the dark water, an eeriness seeping into him as it leaked through his boots. _

_"… Do you sleep, still?" A large, dark shape sitting upon the bed turned his head ever so slightly, enough for Link's sharp eyes to catch. The voice hardly seemed to dent the atmosphere, but rang familiar to the young boy- too much so for his liking. Unsure if it was really addressing him and not trusting it, he drew his sword. The blade let out a long ring in the dark silence as it slid from its sheath._

_"Wait," came the voice again. Within the gently swaying curtains, the concealed torch light silhouetted the figure as he rose from the bed, his back to the drawn blade and its wielder. Though only half risen, as Link could tell by his slouch, the man was huge in comparison to himself and the lavish bed. His voice was sharp as he spoke again. "Don't be so hasty, **boy**."_

_Link gasped, catching sight of a familiar looking young girl through the wavering curtains. Sheets of black and maroon silk covered her lightly breathing form. Her deep, peaceful sleep kept her ignorant to the surrounding danger she was in. Link froze, apprehensiveness screaming for him to do something, but all he could really feel was the strange sorrow of time bare over him, a pain he could not explain. It melded with the fear of the moment, making him feel nauseous, bringing him to his knees to the shadowy water._

_Ganon placed his brazen hand over the princess' sleeping eyes, slowly tracing down her cheek. His own slit, red eyes examined her carefully for a moment and then slowly closed themselves as a small, malicious smile cracked his lips. Link shook in fury. His limbs remained lifeless._

_"I can see this girl's dreams."_

_Strong gusts of wind swept through the room from some unseen source, blowing through the flowing curtains and blotting out the frail torch's radiance._

-.-

Link bolted off the floor with a yell, wide-eyed and gasping for air, the sensation that he had almost drown lingering heavily. His hands shook as he felt himself over in confusion. The blanket from his bed had been torn off with him and were now tangled around his anxiously tense body. Recollection of his walk home was blurry; he didn't even remember falling asleep.

"Dreams..." His back hit the floor and he let out a groan. "Just…just a dream." Yet somehow his instincts weren't convinced.

Not bothering to crawl back into his bed, Link let himself fall asleep on the floor.

-.-

The familiar sound of storming feet instinctively drove the group of children diving for cover behind trees and shrubs. Four pairs of eyes watched fearfully as Ilia hasted her way towards Link's house.

"Sure glad I'm not Link right now," Talo muttered to himself. The others nodded in silent agreement as they watched the beginning of her tempest unfold.

Link's wanderings had made the little Ordon village restless. More often than not, he was riding off to an unknown destination, returning only with the night. He never came back with anything, for his arms and saddle were as empty in his arrival as they were at his departure. When asked here he was going, he had no answer and no mirth. Ilia noted this with particular displeasure. She hoped when the war was over that Link would return to the normal goat-herding, potential-future mayor who made everything better. Instead, he was silent and distant from her and most of the village. He kept close confidence with Rusl mostly, and sometimes her own father, Bo. Nothing she said or did could stop him from leaving.

Her foot tapped impatiently as she stood outside Link's wooden door. Each of the five knocks had gone unanswered. "I know you're in there," she called. Still, there was silence on the other side. Persistent as always, she opened the door and walked into the dim room.

Up in his loft, Link's eyes trailed down from the distant hills he had been staring blankly at to the intruder walking circles on his floor.

"Link, I know that you'rr- A-AH!" the sound of feet hitting the ground behind her shook more than the floorboards. "I-I didn't even see you. How'd you get to be so sneaky?" she huffed.

"Practice," was his simple answer. His feet continued to the open fire where a small pot full of earthy smelling soup hung.

Feeling further ignored, she stepped up to him and sneered. "And how'd you get to be so distant and snobby?"

"Snobby?" Link looked surprised. Distant- he could understand distant.

"You know what I mean! This attitude you've got now- acting like you're too good for our village, taking off almost every day, running off to goddesses knows where!"

His gaze turned back to the fire. "That's not why I leave, Ilia," Two bowls of steaming soup were quickly ladled. One he handed to his tempered friend and the other he sat down with. Reluctantly, she joined him at the table. He knew this was the best way for her anger to cool, and he was right, for when she spoke again it was with a softer voice.

"What happened to you, Link? You've been completely different since you came back home from the war."

Inwardly, he cringed at the term 'war,' but his composure never faltered. "_How could they even being to understand?"_ he thought sorrowfully. _"They know so little..." _His silence irked her, yet it was an annoyance she was used to. He rarely had answers anymore.

Her spoon tapped on the homely bowl of soup till she rose, tossing it into the half eaten soup. "Rusl wanted me to pass on a message," she stated dryly. This caught Link's attention. "Remember that silly sword and shield you were supposed to deliver to the castle before all of this started?"

-.-

The smell of fresh bread filled the small, cozy house. Link savored it.

"With the sudden, unexpected rebellion, we completely forgot about this-" Rusl held up a newly forged Ordon sword and shield with a proud grin. "Despite the originals being stolen by those monsters, I remembered a few weeks ago and figured that I had better remake them."

Link shifted uncomfortably on the small couch Uli had sat him on. She turned back to her small oven and protruded three fresh loaves. Rusl broke one in half for Colin and passed a whole loaf to his guest. Link gratefully took it from him, but it hardly helped his nervousness. Although Rusl was his closest friend and understood him most, he could never tell him how those weapons had 'fallen' into his hands. .

Uli's soft voice broke his troubled thoughts. "Rusl would still prefer that you take it, Link. After all, you have met the princess already, and with our new baby it is too hard to have him gone for too many days."

Colin, who had wormed himself in beside Link, jumped excitedly. "Y-you met Princess Zelda?" his meek voice leaked out in awe.

"Link has met many interesting people in his journeys," his father beamed as he tousled his son's golden hair, but when he looked back to Link it was with a more serious glance. His head motioned to the door. "Take a walk with me."

-:-

In the mid-day warmth, it was refreshing to wade through the cool spring with Rusl. Link felt he could always relax a little around him. He wouldn't hassle him or get angry with what everyone else titled his '_strange behavior_.' But there was one thing perplexing the young man.

"Why are you sending me?" he met his older friend's eyes inquisitivly. "It's only a two day trip there and back; one if you're really quick. I've more than looked upon the land with my own eyes like you wanted me to, but you haven't left town for a few weeks. I'm sure you're due for a trip to town by now." They stared at each other in sience for a moment before Link finished his point. "I know you wouldn't pass up the trip without good reasoning."

The older man smiled lightly, breaking his friend's heavy mood. "You' always were a smart boy, Link." A faint noise from the path behind them caught Link's attention, but he passed it off, not sensing any danger from it. Rusl continued unaware. "You've been restless upon your return here; everyone has noticed and they're all worried. I know they don't understand, but they care, Link."

The young man remained silent, letting his fingertips glide over the surface of the water.

"I think," Rusl spoke at last, "this trip would be good for you. Besides, could the province of Ordon could possibly choose a better representative to bear these gifts on behalf of our loyalty? Have… have you spoken with the princess since?"

Link hesitated. "A few times."

Rusl nodded slowly. "If it were appropriate, she would be of good counsel to you. I believe her to have suffered her share of miseries. But... enough of that talk." He pulled the sword and shield from his back and placed them in Link's capable hands. "Take your time, friend. With all due respect, I believe it would do you good to take a voyage with destination and purpose."

Link was taken a back. "How do you know-?"

"You return with the same expression and the same emptiness every day. You are a man who needs purpose, Link, even if it is as minor as this. Safe journeying." He patted him on the shoulder and turned back for the village.

Ahead of him, Link could faintly hear a pair of feet running back to the village. Ilia never had been very sneaky.


	3. Stacks

The children were ecstatic when they found out where Link was going.

"No WAY!" Talo threw his tiny fists into the air. "Hey, can you bring me back something cool from Castletown?"

"The only good place to shop in Castletown was my store," mumbled Malo. "But the castle did look pretty cool…"

Despite his own shyness, Colin couldn't help but burst out with the otheres. "Link hasn't just seen the castle! He's met the princess!" This, of course, only impressed and amazed the children all the more.

"Whooooooooooooa!"

"Lucky little…"

"What does her dress look like?"

"Do you liiike her, Link?"

The unending flow of questions smacked him over the head all at once. He groaned, placing the last of his equipment into his saddle bags. "You guys sure ask a lot of questions." Shaking his head, a nervous half-smile forced across his lips which they quickly mistook for shyness, and a wild whooping began. This only earned another frustrated groan.

In truth, their questions had sparked an uneasiness in the thought of seeing the princess. What if those pains began again? Besides, it would be strange to be in her presence with so little reason, for they were almost strangers to each other. But yet… he couldn't shake his first impression upon their meeting in the twilit shrouded castle- the feeling that somehow, she was not such a stranger.

Noting his far off look, Beth jumped excitedly. "You're thinking about the princess, aren't you, Link?

Before he had a chance to calmly object, a tempered voice joined their conversation. "Stop bugging him, all of you! Honestly, don't you have anything better to do?" Surprised, the kids looked up to where Ilia had appeared at the gate, eyes sharp and eyebrows knit. Usually it took a little more to set her off…

"Its fine, Ilia. There's no harm done." Link's calm eyes aimed to assure, but she crossed her arms all the same. Turning to the children with a bent knee and soft smile, he continued. "All of you behave, and help out. Don't forget those techniques I taught you."

"Fighting techniques?" Ilia almost jumped out of her skin. "Why in the world would you- how could you, Link? They're children!"

A solemn stare met her seething glare. "I can't feel sure that something… Anything could…" his words failed him. "I don't want the past to repeat itself. Please try to understand." He offered a small smile as he jumped onto Epona. She was anxious for adventure, too. Her hooves stamped impatiently as Link said his good-byes. "I should be back in a few nights. Don't worry about me," he directed the last comment mostly to the tempered girl who had turned and was clomping back down the path to the village, gurgling about swords and blood and innocence.

Colin had shyly been housing one last question. He stumbled up to Epona and motioned for Link to lower his head. Link did so as much as he could while holding his eager horse steady. The boy's fingers wrestled with themselves as he stuttered.

"I-Is she beautiful, Link? The princess?" The question caught him off guard, but Colin chattered on before Link could even stammer. "Promise me you'll tell me about her when you get back. Promise?" Link blinked, nodding slowly as Colin backed up. A timid smile lit young boy's lips.

With one last wave, Link was racing through the ageless tree of the Ordon woods, thankful no one could see his tinted cheeks.

-.-

The pile of documents moved dangerously on the oak table, readily threatening to teeter over. Their recipient hardly noticed this, however. With a great sigh, one last paper was added to the mass, making the last of the official repair papers signed and declared. Reconstruction of much of the charred, smashed and destroyed castle structure would begin in the following weeks. Though this was by far the dullest part of fixing up her broken kingdom, Zelda knew it would be the easiest. Of course the castle mending would be tedious, but the heaviest burden on her shoulders now was to instill her kingdom with confidence in her abilities and their safety.

Memories of the massive throne room door being blown open flashed through her mind, the sound of its smashing into the wall still startling her calm demeanor. An inevitable frown appeared as her eyes shut. There had not been even a sliver of a warning before the attack. He had caught them severely off guard, literally emerging out of broad daylight._ "How does shadow itself accomplish such a contradiction…?" _she wondered quietly. Hyrule had been so close to permanently loosing everything. So many innocent and unaware souls had been so close to death…

The sound of pattering feet down the hall broke her thoughts, causing her to reluctantly open her eyes. Hearing the footsteps getting louder, she grimaced, knowing all too well what that meant. As the door to the small royal office swung open, the usual liaison for her council announced himself. He was a thin man with wispy hair that tossed like spider's silk whenever he bowed to her. She had given him the nickname toothpick over the years, although she never greeted him as such.

"Good afternoon, Willis," she sighed.

"Majesty, the council has asked of your attendance of the meeting this morning. There is much they wished to discuss with her highness earlier..." His eyes subconsciously followed the wavering stack of papers out of nervous habit. "May I have the privilege of escorting her grace now?

Zelda didn't move. "Thank you kindly, but I am well capable of arriving myself."

Willis shifted uneasily, hesitant to refute. "If her majesty would pardon me, but I feel it my duty to protect the crown. We have already failed you once."

"No," she rose halfheartedly. "It is I who has failed, good sir. It is not your affair to seek pardon for. So please, be at ease."

He silently held the door for her, eyeing the stack of papers as it mysteriously stopped swaying before he himself stepped from the room. As they walked the halls, he cleared his throat. "If I may be so bold as to speak on what I do not fully understand," he waited for her response, but she gave none so he continued. "I would say that it was hardly your fault, your majesty. How can one fight what they cannot see?"

She remained silent. Despite his kind words, she could not shrug the blame of her own failure. Failure as the ruler of the kingdom was not an option.

Between the intricate designs in the wide windows of the hallways lay the country of Hyrule, spanning before her in all its varying majesty as the sun set over it. _"How do I truly know that my country is at peace? I may appear so, but that doesn't mean the shadows aren't within my own city, or even my own walls…"_

_-.-_

"We fear our vulnerability," chancellor Tarin began the meeting on a positive note, to her delight. Tarin, the gravest of her advisors; ahh yes, he seemed to hold a special delight in the gravity of seriousness. His dark purple robes and vivid grey hair always made her feel especially somber. "With the kingdom only beginning to repair itself and the armies' numbers lower than they've been in years, we are exposed to any attacks or even questioning looks from our surrounding countries. Now would be the ideal time for an assault, for we are in a crutch position. There is great need to raise our defenses."

The other six men murmured in agreement with his thesis. Their quiet, worried voices bounced around the small room as their leader thoughtfully shifted her eyes to the window.

She spoke, a bitter smile stinging her cheeks.

"I understand your concern, for it has become my own. I have learnt a valuable lesson in my failure. But my fear lies not in our surrounding countries, for we are on peaceful terms with all of them and should have no reason to fear they would break the ties my father faithfully established." Her eyes made contact with his. "My concern lies within the weak points of our country. The militias we have gathered are ill-equipped for any serious conflict. We must pour more resources into training new recruits for our army, not only to boost our numbers, but also to strengthen and enrich them with knowledge essential for complete growth. They must learn to serve and repair the land without loosing their skill in battle."

She withdrew a map of the country seemingly from nowhere and placed it on the table. Her fingers moved to areas she had specifically marked. "Furthermore, evaluation of the condition of our provinces must take place immediately. I do not know how their peoples are faring at this point, but I imagine they are in need of help as well."

"Zelda," Rowell, the eldest and most informal of them all spoke up. "This is all very good. But keep in mind that some of the stable treaties with our neighbors may have been weakened with the passing of your father. You may need to prove to some that you are a capable and wise leader, earning the respect and equality the King possessed in their hearts. Word may have let loose about our recent misfortunate events, which could look… _diminishing_ to haughty eyes."

The princess took a deep breath. "You are right…" Her fingers rolled against the grain of the dark wooded table. Her simple, informal practice had a tendency of making the council frown. Knowing this, she couldn't help but inwardly grin. As much they formalized everything, she still aimed to be transparent with her quirks and feelings. It irked some of them, but by now they all knew this habit was a sign of her unnatural wisdom extending its hands.

"There is a group…" she began slowly. "Small, but lacking nothing in integrity and bravery. They were a secret rebellion to the evils that paraded our land for a time, doing everything in their capabilities to aid Link in restoring the lost peace. They use to meet regularly, but I am not sure of their current location…"

The council looked at each other impassively. This had not been what they were expecting, and Tarin quickly vocalized it. "Princess, we fail to see how a small group of locals will help our larger problems."

"We need eyes, sirs." Her feet carried her to the large spanning window. "Eyes that see the trouble before it strikes the courtroom. If we can align with this group, they can keep watch for trouble- no matter how petty- over the vast stretch of our kingdom. A simple defense for starters. "

They nodded slowly. "This seems to be a most productive arrangement. And what of this Link who is responsible for banishing the evils? Is he not to be found to serve as an aid?"

She mumbled something under her breath before she actually spoke. "He has served much indeed, and I cannot ask more of him than to join forces with this group. No doubt he would be one of the first to note any trouble within the land as it is. He has suffered and fought a thousand times more than the boundaries of fair reason should allow." She glanced one last time over the town, her eyes landing on the road to Telma's bar. "I shall send a representative to the group within the week. Thank you all for dividing your discernment and wisdom with me."

-.-

The hallways of the castle were just beginning to darken as the princess began the long walk to her room. But her mind was far from herself. _"I wonder how Link is faring?" _she thought quietly. After having her council her on the man, it dawned on her how little she actually knew about him. Who was he really? Did he have a family? What was his job? Was he married? The thought send a jab to her stomach which she didn't fully acknowledge.

She hoped to travel Ordon to bless the community herself at the soonest opportunity. But there was also Kakariko Village that would probably need aid from what she had briefly heard, and the young prince Rails would likely be in need of assurance and royal guidance, and the desert-

Being so absorbed in her planning, the sound of feet pattering down the adjacent hallway didn't fully register to her conscious. As she was about to turn the corner, her senses suddenly triggered an alert. But rather than responding properly, something else within her was triggered; a memory she had been trying to repress.

"_Perhaps you didn't understand me, princess." _

Her mind froze, but her body was instantly in a defensive stance. Dark skin, flaming hair, hands reaching, reaching, so close she could almost smell-

Nothing. Everything blurred, and the mental image vanished as reality reformed around her. To her shock and dismay, a young servant boy stood pinned to the wall by her own two hands, gawking at her in disbelief. Bewildered and embarrassed, she gently took her hands from around his neck and smoothed the creases she had caused on his shirt. Although his feet had been on the floor the whole time, his throat still rattled for air.

"Forgive me," she bowed her head. "Have… I hurt you?"

His shocked eyes ran wild, his lips stuttered wordlessly.

Looking around, she was relieved to find no one else had seen her out lash. Still, she couldn't help but sigh. "I have no excuse to explain myself, but please- tell no one of this."

The boy nodded slowly, finally able to force out something audible as he swallowed hard. "O-okay..." Still in shock, he grabbed for his basket which had been thrown to the ground and his wobbly legs attempted to run him down the hall.

"Wait," her soft voice called. He turned back and realized that the princess was watching him. "What's your name, young man?"

"G-Garret, majesty," he remembered to properly address her this time.

"It was nice to meet you, Garret. I hope we can meet again on better terms."

This time he held back and watched the retreating royalty disappear into the shadows of the halls. Though still shaken, he couldn't help but breathe in awe.

"What kind of strange princess is she, anyway?"

-.-

_Her spirit was slowly leaving her own body, absorbing into the dying body of Midna. She could feel the weightlessness, glad to be free from her not only her physical prison but also her mental one. Even so, she knew the weight of her decision. She felt Midna's shock, her anger, and then her reluctant thankfulness as life returned to her as they were tied in the strangest of bonds. The world through the eyes of the Twili imp was strangely dark. Colors seemed to flood into one another. The ground flew by at stunning pace. Perhaps the light dwelling princess could find some consolation in escaping her own conscience for a while. She felt a new kind of alive as she saw the world fly by through the eyes of another._

_But it didn't last long._

_Slowly, her blurred vision faded. Piercing white noises blocked out her only half used senses. A choking gasp escaped her pale lips as she was shockingly thrown back into her own consciousness, into a familiar darkness she thought she had seen the last of. She was present within herself, yet absent at the same time. As her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was a dark hand liberating itself from her forehead. _

_An ancient, towering man stood before her. With sense quickly returning to her body, her first action was to get away from him. His eyes locked manically on her perplexed countenance, making her heart speed beyond its normal capacity. She was close enough to him to make her sick from the pure evil he exhaled. His long, tattered cape dragged behind him, leaving streaks of darkness on the floor. As he stooped to meet face to face with her, a dark smile smoothed his lips. _

"_You've given up too easily, princess." _

_His deep voice shattered the silence and all she could gasp was one small question. _

"_How…?"_

"_Did you really think you could escape me like that?"It was a genuine question, but she only looked at him, unsure of what he meant._

_His rant began. "Despite the years," he laughed, and the air around him seemed to thicken as he inhaled deeply, "You have always remained; always within my reach, but never for long enough." A single finger found the curve of her cheekbone, then fell to her chin which he lightly cupped. "Not this time." _

_She tore away from him, but his icy grip stayed tight around her wrists. Her eyes bore into him, rage and terror flooding her all at once while his flickered like wildfire. __"You are still stubborn as ever, I see."_

_"Still?" she wondered silently, trying to get away from him._

_Of all the appalling things, she knew his scent. Deep within her very being, everything was familiar, although she knew only legends of this man. She was terrified of him, yes. Especially the closer he came to her. He possessed power she could not comprehend. But it was as if this had happened before, for she had felt all these things apart from his physical touch. He watched her closely as if expecting an answer. Again, she gave none. _

"_Have you nothing to say to the new ruler of Hyrule?" His teeth showed between his curled lips._

"_Call your pawn; he will bow to you blindly. But I know who you are." __Holding her ground, she shoved him back with as much force as she could muster, gaining one of her hands back with the move. The other stayed locked in his grip before he himself let it go with a tisk. _

"_And how do you know me? As a myth? A legend?" His voice melted. "Or a nightmare?"_

_Her lips pursed; she concealed her shock well. Indeed, she had seen him in visions and nightmares alike, but never like this. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the Gerudo king of darkness. _

"_You are better at masking your emotions than you used to be; yet I can still sense what you feel, Zelda. I know your golden spirit resides within that pathetic Twilight wretch. She can hold it for me a while, I suppose." His smirk made her take a step backward but her face remained stone. "Even so, that doesn't hinder me. You can hide from everyone, but I am not just anyone and you cannot run from me." His feet were moving towards her again. "You never have been able to. Though he could save you before, he can't this time."_

_One massive hand cupped her throat while she continued backing away. But as she feared, her back hit the wall and she knew there was no where left to go. His scent, eyes, darkness, everything pierced her all at once. A scream rose up within her throat but nothing came out. Instead, her struggling hands flickered a dark purple, and in the matter of a moment she had thrown him to the other side of her room. His shoulders smashed into the brick wall and it crumbled over his shoulders. Though the wind had been knocked from him, he was blocking the doorway before the princess had darted three steps to it._

"_Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," he growled venomously. __Grabbing her by the wrists again, he turned her so her back was to him and pushed her towards the window. "You can't save yourself, and neither can he!" The last word was spat more than spoken. Keeping her bound with one hand, he lifted the other to the skies. A dreadful ringing began in her ears, loud and piercing, almost bringing her to her knees. Her teeth ground together as she watched an orange and black prism encase the castle._

_The land suddenly fell eerily silent. "I've been waiting a long time for this." His voice was pleasantly satisfied._

_For the first time in a long time, Zelda let out a gasp. Helplessness and fear overcame her broken spirit in seeing her predicament worsen. If things weren't bad prior to this, there seemed to be little hope left for her people now. She was trapped, and her people would soon be next. Slowly, begrudgingly, her head fell. _

"_What do you want here? My people are innocent, you monster." Her voice was low and dangerous, her eyes burning holes in the ground._

_His proud eyes scanned his new aversion through the window. He lowered to whisper in her ear, tucking a strand of frayed hair behind it. "Let me tell you something, princess. All people are worthless beings that deserve to die. They are insolent. They do me no good. So tell me," her skin crawled and screamed to be away from this awful man. "Why would I spare them? We are different from them; we have value. And yet, you have given so much for these pitiful beings. Even your own spirit you sacrifice for those who would give nothing in return, save their ungratefulness." _

"_It's not about me," she growled._

_This concept seemed to amuse him greatly. "How selfless… intriguing, truly." Cruel laughter filled her ears. "Well, are you not glad I've resurrected your consciousness for you? At least someone repays your worthless charity in the end."_

_The words hit her hard. All of her inner qualms flowed from his lips. What if her sacrifice really wasn't enough? _

_He gently let her go, but it didn't matter to her anymore. There was nothing more she could do here, and she felt her own fortune no longer mattered. Anything she could forfeit for her people had already been given. _

_Ganon turned to walk about the room, his hands rustling through his red hair while his feet led him in circles. He seemed to be contemplating, sensing what was beyond her void countenance as he traced the very steps she had paced restlessly for the last few weeks. Finally, he turned back to her with a smirk. _

"_If ever there were a tortured soul, dear princess, it could do yet to make your acquaintance. But fret not." He whispered. "Imagine it if you can, but there is still some form of kindness alive within my kingdom." His sudden change of approach frayed her despite herself. "You are perhaps the only one it would be granted to, so don't set your hopes too high. Those meddlesome, defiant pests will not be given such mercy." His fingers wrapped around the back of her head. A wicked smile wrapped his lips._

"_Let me ease your mind."_

_Power surged through his fingers as they burrowed into her skin. A scream she did not know she could produce erupted as her body cracked, turning deathly grey. Her mind was absorbed, and her vision went blank again. She did not feel him seize her before she fell to the ground. _

_She felt nothing._

_-.-_

Zelda was rattled from her nightmare by the sound of her own scream, breathing choked her as terror released it claws from her psyche.

It was just a dream- now, at least. It had been too real at one point, and reliving it was a torture she wished desperately to be free of. Subconsciously, her eyes scanned the room to make sure he wasn't truly there, standing in the shadows, ready to devour her again. The fear fully released her as she sensed that she was indeed alone.

However, the dent in the wall left proof of his visit. She pushed her fingers along her nape, feeling the dark scars hidden by her hair, forever ingrained as a memoir of his fingernails digging in and unleashed his hell into her. Although she knew he was gone, she couldn't help but feel that his eyes still searched for her, or that his mind sought her thoughts.

She wrenched her hands away from her hair.

In the silence of the night, she let herself sob bitter tears of pain and adrenalin, and they spilt freely down her cheeks.

Loosing hope in the darkest hour had been the worst decision she had ever made. The battle of fear within had won over her faith in her own actions, as well as those of Link and Minda. She hated to admit it, but at first she had quietly doubted the beast Minda had brought before her in the Twilight. Watching them leave, she had only seen the glimmer of a man- not one she knew- but one she had read of; one she had dreamt of. How could she trust that this creature was really the one she had prayed for?

Inasmuch as she had seen visions of Ganon, she had also seen visions of him; she had her own scrutiny of him in her mind before they even met. Perhaps that was why she only believed it was him when she finally saw him as a human. Her cheeks burnt with shame.

Why had she let herself doubt? Where had her faith gone?

Swirling memories frustrated her out of the silk sheets and to her feet. Chilled, she reached for her cloak and stood at her window, fretful prayers flowing from her lips.

Within, her restless spirit chastised.


	4. Again

**I tried to keep this chapter a little shorter because its not so action packed... **

**Heh, well I tried. **

**Lots of important notes here though! Enjoy, drop a _review_, all that jazz!**

* * *

"Don't forget to be back for supper tonight, hon!"

Link couldn't help but cringed at the sugared voice, but his own didn't give that away as he walked through the door. "Thank you, Telma. If anything comes up-"

"Don't you worry. I'll have that little bunny of a postman hunt you down," her long lashes winked playfully.

Stepping out of the bar and into the ginger sunlight streaming through the rooftops, Link took a deep breath of the morning air. Being it was too early to make his trip to the castle and he couldn't take much more of the dark bar atmosphere, he had decided to wander the town before it busied. His feet knew each street exceedingly well, for nothing had changed- save the gossip. It bothered him that the people lived ignorant to what had happened, but he supposed it was for the best. Had Ganon been given a few more days..

A sudden scream from over his shoulder quickly derailed his chain of thought.

"THERE HE IS!"

He didn't waste time looking back; the chase was on. As fast as his feet could move, he was dodging round corners and alleys, jumping over cats and even children playing. As he jumped the last corner by the west gate he peered around, assuming he had lost them. But to his dismay, those crazed girls were keeping up faster than usual.

"_I guess some things __have__ changed around here."_ Looking around for anyway out before they caught sight of him again, he bolted into doctor's office.

The hazy, dry atmosphere of the clinic greeted him. Although his entrance had been anything but quiet, the doctor's hearing was waning and so he didn't notice the doors open and slam. Conviently, he was already talking with someone else, although his back was to them. Their voice was too quiet to make out over the doctor's howl.

"…that you're serious? Do you know what you're asking of me?" His hands were flailing pointlessly as he looked over something on the desk, half ignoring the patient behind him.

"_Perhaps this is more of an argument than a talk,"_ Link observed. _"I don't suppose anyone really ever does much else with the old squirrel, though." _As he crept by the office, he noted the hooded figure conversing with him.

"Doctor, I-"

Seeing the green clothed stranger watching them suspiciously, the quiet voice of the client ceased all together. Link wasn't sure why he had let himself eavesdrop so obviously, but he was rather unnerved that whoever was looking at him from within the cloak could see him while they remained shadowed. As Link's feet picked up from underneath him and continued toward the boxes at the back, the voice of the doctor impatiently rose again.

"Spit it out already!" was the last thing he heard before he walked out of earshot onto the balcony outside. Below, the girls who had been chasing him were nowhere in sight. The streets were quiet again. He sighed in relief.

"Heehee… Close call there, mister."

A little girl sat with her legs between the rails of the small platform, nibbling on a loaf of bread and some cheese, speaking between mouthfuls and smirks. "But I thought you liked the attention? That's what I've heard anyway."

His eyebrows furrowed. "…Who told you that?" Deciding he would rather stay out of sight, he sat down beside her. That was when he realized her small form was shaking. "Hey… what's wrong?"

She huffed. "Oh, I've got some sort of sickness. You probably shouldn't sit too close, you know. Everyone says I rub off, like a poison or something." Her little legs swung in the warm breeze while her hands vibrated.

Slowly, his lips pursed and he sat his back against the wall, deciding maintaining a healthy distance wasn't such a bad idea. "Why don't you go to the doctor then?"

"Hah. I don't have enough money. No one usually does for this doctor. But my friend is talking with him right now and trying to work something out." A loud clash erupted almost on cue from the medical building.

Link jolted forward.

"I think she's pretty good at convincing," the child spoke, unfazed. "I know you're a hero and stuff, but don't worry- she won't hurt him. She kept me from swingin' punches and knockin' him out cold… Heehee."

He smiled a little. Somehow, this wily girl reminded him of Midna- just the slightest.

Eventually his back returned to the wall. He had considered rushing down to see what had happened in case the hooded figure had done something to harm the doctor, but he figured the crooked man could use whatever sort of talking to he was now suffering. He didn't sense the client as being a threat, anyways. Just… _suspicious_. Folding his arms over his chest, he relaxed again.

There they sat in silence, the little girl shaking and eating, Link staring off into the clouds, silently enjoying each other's company. Finally, the cloaked figure appeared at the doorway.

Delighted, the child jumped up, the shaking worsening. "What did he say?"

In silent reply, the figure nodded for her to walk through the office door.

"Yeah! You're the best!" She turned back with a twinkle in her eyes. "Heehee, see you later, mister hero. Watch out for those girls."

His eyebrows furrowed at the hooded figure's barely seen countenance as he nodded. The girl ran through the door and the figure followed. With a sigh, he brushed off the strange feeling. Finding himself feeling rather lonely again and dearly missing Midna, he stood.

"_I didn't even ask the girl's name..."_

On the streets below, the fast moving cloaked figure caught his eyes. He watched them for a moment, trying to let reason out rule his folly, but he couldn't help his natural suspicions. With curiosity getting the best of him, Link silently jumped from the balcony and followed behind at a slow pace until the cramped alleyways gave way to the town's square. The figure stopped hesitantly at the fountain, knowing they were being followed. Feeling a bit uncertain himself, Link stepped forward, finally deciding to approach the person when he was grabbed from behind.

"_I got him!_ I-I got him!" Looking back to see an astonished young girl holding him with all the might she could muster, he tensed. Behind her, a group of girls were running towards him gleefully.

"_Great,"_ he groaned inwardly. Looking back to the fountain, the hooded figure had vanished. His eye twitched. _"Should have just stayed where I was."_

Before the other group of girls could pounce, he was running up the castle stairs with the bewildered fan girl still clinging to his back. Hearing the Castletown guards snicker as he ran past them made him pray all the more that those at the gate would take pity on him, and to his relief, they were a bit more professional. One stepped up to him, trying his best to hide his smirk as he spoke.

"Sorry Link, but she can't come with you unless she has permission."

His eyes pleaded for them to help, cheeks glowing red, his usual calm gone. The girl's incessant giggling and fondling were driving him mad. The guards looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter. While one pried the swooning girl away, the other patted his arm.

"I guess you can fight off _almost_ everything, bud."

-.-

The rich, red apple quenched the princess' parched throat as she climbed the rooftops with practiced ease. Strong, spontaneous gusts of wind threatened to send her tumbling down into the gutters, but her well developed sense of balance held her. She found a place out of sight from the patrolling guards in the distance, for not only would they consider her highly in danger if they saw her, but it would be shameful for them to lay eyes on her current attire. The sheer layer of dark material was formed into the equivalent of the guard's wear over her thin body, spare the armor. She had made it herself, and took great pride in it. Although it was hardly considered lady like, it gave her a break from consistent dresses when no one was looking.

Cold winds tore at her pale skin, and there was no temptation for her to turn back to the castle walls.

With the morning mist, the clouds had cleared giving a beautiful view of the lake surrounding the castle, the distant desert to the west and smoldering mountain to the east. The breath taking panorama gave her a long sought sensation; a serene, stilling moment, taking away the haunting memories. Her morning solitude was the nourishment to persevere her through the long, procedural and busy days within the palace. Almost every morning she found herself here for the sake of her own sanity.

At the last bite of her treasured fruit, she began to stretch and relax her whole being. As the inward apprehension evaporated, a pulsating golden light on her hand caught her eyes.

In silence, she watched it.

In silence, she stood. A deep breath of the clean air filled her lungs.

-.-

Upon entering the castle grounds, Link had been wandering around gardens. It was still early enough that the princess would not yet take her place in the throne room. She may not even be awake, for all he knew. With a friendly nod to the patrolling guards, he placed himself beside a still pond, unloaded and pulled out his breakfast. The weight of his own weapons along with the extra set had been an awkward burden he was glad to have off of his back, helping him to relax again.

At least _here,_ he wouldn't be hassled.

He let the cool morning breeze set his mind adrift. Often times his mind would wander to Midna, where worry about her own welfare ate away at him. Was her kingdom being well restored? How was she herself doing? He had to admit that her demanding behavior irked him terribly until the moment Zant had stripped her of her element, and nearly her life. He owed her so much…

"_Dues…"_

His thoughts trailed back to Ordon with a groan; he was almost dreading going back. Bo would be talking to him soon about the future, about becoming the next mayor of their village. As much as he loved his home, he no longer felt like he could properly remain in one place. His restlessness drove him all over Hyrule and even so it remained unsatisfied. He knew it was expected of him to take his place of leadership but…

A sigh protruded. "Perhaps Midna was right, and I do worry too much."

A glint of light in the sky caught his attention. To the west of the castle, something was falling from extremely high up. A small object, it seemed, until a second glance revealed that it perhaps was not so small. Straining his eyes farther, he realized that it was a person and they weren't just falling. They were…

"…_diving?"_ Reaching for his tucked away hawk eye, he zoomed in just as their feet disappeared behind the towering walls. He looked to the guards to see if they had noticed it, but they remained neutral as ever. Turning back to where the incident had taken place with his lenses, it concluded that they had jumped from the rooftops. Shivers flew down his spine as he recalled his shaky encounters while among the castle tops.

"_Did someone just… kill themselves?" _his heart thumped. _"Maybe it was one of the young guards? Or it was an accident…"_ A sick feeling ran his blood cold. _"What if it was a murder?" _

He wasn't looking forward to report he would have to give the princess.

-.-

"Excuse me,"

The throne room had a light air to it as Links stood in the doorway waiting to be announced. From far away he could see the princess speaking with an older man in lush, ruby colored robes, so he took the opportunity to quietly catch the door guard's attention.

"Yes, sir?' It sounded more like a statement than a question coming from the stern guard.

Link fumbled with his words, unsure of exactly what to tell him or even if he should alert others yet. But before he had an answer for the guard, he realized that the princess was already half way across the long, maroon carpet. He bowed along with the rest of the room, somewhat caught off guard and clumsy.

"Link," in her collected voice there was a hint of shame. "Please, stand." He did so with a nod, but upon looking her in the eyes he hesitated to speak. His mouth suddenly wasn't functioning properly and he felt like he could only blankly look at her as his Triforce throbbed. Whether she noted his behavior or not, a smile graced her pale cheeks as she broke the silence.

"May I ask what gives us the honor of being in your presence this morning?" She eyed the strange package on his back with particular interest.

Reaching to his back, he pulled out the wrapped shield and sword, a forest green fabric Uli had sewn concealing both. Remembering why he had come, his words also came.

"As a representative of the province of Ordon, on behalf of the mayor and the entire village, we wish to bring the best of our loyalty to you, your Majesty." He unwrapped the weapons and held the Ordon sword to the enthralled Zelda. "They dim in comparison to the royal weaponry…" he trailed off, for the princess had taken the sword into her own hands and was admiring it with shining eyes. He smiled softly to himself and let her absorb them, glad they were more than meaningless relics. The sick feeling slowly seeped from him.

"These are a copy of the originals?" Link nodded, trying to hide his quizzical brow at how exactly she would know that, and how exactly she handled the weapon so well. "I am honored. This loyalty has been more than a blessing to the whole of the kingdom." Not forgetting where she was, she denied the urge to spin the sword in her hands; she had always wished to properly wield and use a sword. Handing the weapons to the door guard and whispering instructions which led him out of the room, she turned back to her guest.

"Please, come. There is much I wish to discuss with you while you are in town."

Taking a nervous breath, he followed her through a door so flush with the wall that he had never noticed it before. From the echoing, giant throne room it led to a small and quiet hallway where the princess continued guiding them. He found it incredibly outlandish to be walking so casually through the castle with the most important person in the land, but he wouldn't dare deny her request. They walked in silence, Link patiently waiting for her to speak. Sure enough, she did, though it was not what he had been expecting.

"Who are you exactly, Link?" the surprise on his face was not well hidden. "You have done so much to help correct my terrible failure. I owe you my own life and yet I hardly know a thing about you."

His dark blue eyes shifted to her hesitantly. "What do you wish to know, your maj-"

"Please. Just Zelda," she quickly interrupted. He simply dipped his head, waiting for her to answer his half spoken question. She remained thoughtful, trying to find the right words.

"What was your life like before the invasion?"

"…" he scratched the back of his head, his eyes following the wall. This definitely had not been how he had expected to spend his morning. "It was normal one of any farmer and herder. I spent my days in fields, working with animals and helping sustain my village…" Although this felt terribly unexciting for him to relay to someone like the princess, she nodded in interest and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she had another question ready.

"What about your family?"

He remained silent, tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth. Out of the corner of her eyes, Zelda saw him squinting at one of the abstract paintings lining the wall before he finally answered. "My village is my family."

As much as her curiosity pressed, she decided against asking more on the subject. "How is your village doing? I believe it was the only area which escaped the boundaries of the expanding twilight realm, yes?"

He was glad he was no longer the subject of their conversation. "Yes, we were the only ones who survived it, although the monsters took the children and my friend. We… we were very close. But we didn't lose anyone."

Her smile was heartfelt. "I'm glad to hear that. The other provinces were not as blessed to have you as their immediate protector, I'm afraid." When they came to the end of the hallway, the princess stopped. "Link, I'm sorry to trouble you longer, but could I ask that you would stay for lunch at the castle? I have some important matters I would like to speak with you about."

He didn't feel that it would be particularly acceptable for him to decline her invitation, so he nodded for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I'm afraid I will be detained for the next hour or so. I will meet you out in the gardens at noon. I'm sure you are a busy man, so I appreciate this."

Her feet echoed as she turned the corner, and when he was sure she was out of ear shot, he sighed. The portraits of many people he assumed to be highly important held somber poses on the walls, all looking into the distance. Too bad he didn't recognize any of them.

"_Busy," _he laughed.

-.-

_It was a perfect garden, he thought. If it hadn't been for the swarm of guards patrolling the area, he would have gladly strolled through, admiring each petal of each plant, the hedges and the statues, the fountain and cobblestone. It reminded him of his home._

_But for now, he forced his body to crawl over the fragile beams housing vines, soaked from crawling through the small and only entrance. Below him, an anxious guard patrolled around the beam, seeming to eye the randomly placed rupees more than anything else. Link's gaze also caught the sparkling currency eagerly. Distracted, his foot slipped and with it, the rest of him came down with a thud, landing right in front of the guard. _

"_H-Hey!" The sharp spear was pointed in his face as the guard whirled around. "Stop right there!"_

_Link groaned, annoyed with himself. This was the second time._

_Realizing the boy wasn't going to put up a fight, he sighed and lowered his weapon, grabbing him by the shoulder. "How does a kid sneak past all the castle security, anyway?"_

_But it had been worth it, just to hear her voice; to crawl back through the watergate, over that beam, through the hedges, silent over the cobblestone, into an open terrace. Overhead, the husky, blue sky blurred._

"_Link..?" her voice was as golden the strand of hair peeking out from her head wrap. It made her taller than him. "Strange.. It sounds somehow.. familiar."_

_He blinked slowly, a smile across his face. _

"_Link, you believe me, don't you?"_

**"Link?"**

His attention snapped from his day dreaming gaze to the princess. He had found himself rather enjoying the outside patio, surrounded by trees and ponds and hadn't even realized he had drifted off. His plate of bread and cheese sat almost untouched due to his lack of focus. Finally realizing he hadn't given a response, he nodded for her to go on.

"I need your help locating a group of people. I believe you know them fairly well. They met regularly during our crisis at a bar…"

"Temla's?"

"Yes…" her eyes twinkled. "Then you know who I speak of. Do they still meet? Or are they disbanded throughout the country?"

"Rusl is in Ordon… the rest I am unsure of. They do still meet occasionally though." He felt rude being so casual with her, but he couldn't help his own curiosity. "What services does her maj-" he cleared his throat as her eyebrows rose, "do you require of them?"

"While there is much work to be done in the process of rebuilding this land, there are also prevention methods I wish to instigate. Hyrule's weakness lies in our lack of protection. Each vast province is a gateway for trouble with the weakened state of each tribe; we cannot risk more loss." Her eyes had not left him once. It would have made him uncomfortable had he not shared the worry with equal passion. "This group could help. They seem to be experts in varying provinces, and if each can keep accountable to their region, reporting any suspicions to me, I would feel much safer."

Link nodded slowly. He had never considered that.

She stiffened as her eyes shifted to the men standing guard at the doors. "I have a letter I would like you to deliver to them discussing means of a meeting. Please, take this."

Not entirely sure where it had suddenly come from and not feeling that it was his place to ask, he took the letter. As he was about to slip it in his pocket, he noted that the envelope had not been sealed but merely folded under the lip to give the illusion of closure. His intention of asking if it should be properly sealed quickly changed when he met the strange look the princess gave. His mouth opened and shut again before he finally decided against asking.

"It will be delivered tonight," was all he spoke.

The smallest, sly smile lit her pastel features. "Perfect. I cannot thank you enough." Before another word was spoken, she was standing and smoothing her dress. "You presence here has been invaluable to me, Link. I do wish to visit longer, but unfortunately I must attend another arid afternoon meeting."

"Thank you for taking the time out of your day, Maj-m," he caught himself. She was eyeing him.

"…Zelda."

It caused strange, warm silence between them for a moment- not uncomfortable as the others had been. It was familiarly pleasant, letting her name roll from his tongue. She smiled, bowing with perfect charisma before she turned. Quiet footsteps bounced off the foliage.

Alone again, he turned the suspicious letter in his hand. It was addressed to him. Confused, he slowly opened it.

_Link,_

_Town square, 11:00pm tonight. _

_Come alone._

His brows furrowed only more, but seeing the curious guards eyeing him read what they assumed not to be his own, he casually placed the letter back in the envelope and stood to leave. What in the good world was this about?

_"And not even an autograph."_

It rang through his mind like a joke he didn't understand.

* * *

**For those of you who have played OoT understand the frustration of HOW MANY TIMES I GOTTA FAIL THIS PLATFORM TO GET TO THE PRINCESSSSSSS!****  
**

**... that stupid beam in Hyrule Castle you have to crawl across in the courtyard... got me every time. Stupid 2D moments of the game. Despite my anger issues, I thought that would be a funny sub-conscious memory. Also, the autograph bit is a reference to when Zelda gives Link the letter with her signature to get him past the guard to Death Mountain, OoT.**


	5. Middle Man

_**If you are a continuing reader who jumped here, now terribly (and rightfully) confused as to where the 'new chapter is', please bear with me and jump back to the new installment at the beginning of the story... The next actual chapter is on its way.**_

_**Yes; I'm a tool.**_

* * *

"_Finally…" _his voice was a whisper heard by none.

The sun had long since set and the last of the evening business had emptied from the streets. Taking one more look over the quiet town center, he finally jumped from his hiding place on the rooftops. As it was the only place where he could get any sort of peace, he had spent most of his day above the crowds, waiting and wondering what he would be met with in the solitude of the night.

Indeed, the darkness truly transformed Castletown. In the stillness of nighttime- for the first time he could ever recall- he could actually hear the folds of water falling from the fountain.

The town was almost completely still. His sharp senses caught delicate wafts of soups and meats drifting from some lucky houses, and his own stomach grumbled pleadingly. He could hear the fires crackling lightly on their hearths. Doors were opened then shut every now and then to sweep out the last of the dust and dirt for the day. Windows were closed, expelling the cool breeze from cozy bedrooms. Rejected, it turned to the only inhabitant of the street, soothing his sun drenched skin.

Link let out a content sigh as his fingers grazed over the rippling water in the fountain.

"It's nice, isn't it?" the voice made him jump defensively. There had been no footsteps.

Zelda sat on the ledge of the fountain, her hands also fondling the ripples. She wore a simple blue commoner's dress with a darker blue shawl tossed over her shoulders to keep away the chill. Her long, dark hair lay loose from its usual braids and bonds. All the usual jewelry and pomp were absent, no tiara on her head- nothing to distinguish her as royal.

"Prin- ahh," he coughed. "Isn't this…" he seemed to be looking for the right word. She watched him patiently.

"Risky?" She questioned. He half nodded. "Most people wouldn't recognize me without my normal attire, you know. But, you could be right; so, for the over-observant…" she tossed the dark shawl over her head, a light smirk silently finishing her sentence. Her bangs fell across her shadowed features, making one have to look particularly close to see any resemblance her current façade bore to her royal one.

Still, Link was skeptical. "So, _you_ are the representative then."

Surprised, she could only stare at him till another smile lit her lips. "I am." He gave a hesitant look before she continued. "Link, these people are important. I would like to meet them all myself and the least I can do is convene them where they are abiding. Besides, it's always nice to get out of the castle."

His eyes slit inquisitively.

Her voice was gentle as the soft flowing water. "I know my way around castle security well enough."

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. In fact, he wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. The impression he had formed of the princess was dissolving the longer he listened to the woman beside him, and it unnerved him a little. This was hardly proper for someone of her stature. Or normal, for that matter.

But, he could not deny that it was somewhat admirable.

They had seemed to silently agree to begin walking, for they continued their conversation down the merchant's street. Link tried to keep himself from stealing curious glances at her to gauge the effectiveness of her disguise.

"I do trust these people. If they were a help to you, then I believe they would also benefit our security. When was the last time you saw them?"

"The Resistance?" His brow creased thoughtfully, half stuck to his previous thoughts even as he answered. "Before I returned home. Telma mentioned that Auru and Shad were in town, although I didn't see either last night."

Her steps had remained silent even down the stairs to the bar. Its mystery had both frustrated him and held his attention.

As he reached for the bar's wooden door, she stopped him.

"Wait," Both of their faces were cloaked in the darkness and although he couldn't read her features, a light laugh quickly gave away her mood. "…Your stomach has been growling something terrible, you know. My business can wait for your supper; please eat first. I will keep my identity preserved until the right time."

He nodded, his own smile masked till the warm light from inside illustrated both of them.

"M'boy!" Telma's usual, proud welcome filled the air. At the sound of her voice, less frequent customers looked up to see who the owner would greet in such as personal way. The regulars didn't need to lift their heads to know. The dull hum of chatter and laughter slowly picked back up as she continued. "I was starting to wonder if you were coming back tonight. You must be starving! Come on, have a seat." Grabbing a bowl and plate from her place behind the counter, she quickly began filling them.

Avoiding the knowing glance of the shrouded princess behind him, Link kept his smirk in check.

"Oh…" Telma stopped, finally noticing the stranger behind him. "Well, who do we have here?"

Zelda cringed as she stepped from behind Link. A table of off-duty guards sat within earshot, a few already eyeing her playfully. Most of them were loud and silly, a few too drunk to know who they were anymore. But still, she didn't want to take chances.

"Just a friend," he covered seamlessly.

Telma somehow understood not to press; he would fill her in when the timing was right. Her smile was sugary and genuine as she temporarily waved away the mystery. "Well, is she hungry, too?"

Zelda had taken a seat beside him and gratefully accepted whatever was she was served. Everything smelt delicious, and tasted even more so. But while they ate and Telma talked about her week, Zelda's attention was elsewhere. One of the guards had been murmuring about her jokingly since she had walked in and it annoyed her hearing his sly whistles over her shoulder continue. Following Link's unimpressed glances behind them, Telma scoffed.

"_Men_." The forthright bar owner was now leaning on the counter, visibly displeased. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if pinning shiny steel and a title on those tunas is a good idea at all. They have no honor even before they drink their senses away." She turned her voice to Link's mysterious companion with a smile. "But this friend of yours here, he's a different story; he's unlike any man I've ever met. He risked his life to help me and that sweet girl move the Zora boy to Kakariko safe and sound, and I'm sure that's only the half of what he's been up to. A _real_ hero, this one is."

Watching Link's cheeks darken, Zelda couldn't help but smile proudly. He deserved it. "Yes," she agreed, "he is indeed."

Telma's long lashes winked at her. "That makes you one lucky lady, you know."

Unseen, her eyes shifted away from him in shame at the accuracy of her playful comment. "How right you are..." It caused an awkward silence between them until the sound of heavy feet regrettably turned her attention back to the guard's table. Seeing that saucy guard meandering towards her, a whelp of panic rose in her chest.

"Hey 'ere." Calmly unresponsive, not daring to look him in the eye or even glance his direction, she took up her spoon and returned her attention to her soup. Not receiving the response he had hoped for, he slid into the neighboring seat, thoroughly ignoring Telma's unmovingly fixed glare.

"What's yer name? Or should I just call ya stunning?"

Link's fingers tapped on the counter, his shoulders shifting to the shameless drunk. He didn't seem to notice, for he carried on.

"Not from around here, eh?" He nodded to the shawl hiding her features. "How about you let me buy you a welcoming drink 'en, doll? This town can be a real fun place when you're with the right people."

"Ah, you refer to the trusted and respectable armed forces of Hyrule?" Telma deadpanned. "Leave the girl alone, you good for nothing turkey."

An angry finger rose from his wobbling hand. "EH? You… you jus' mind you own business, woman! I talk to whoever I feel like!" This earned a few snickers and hollers from the other guards, making him a little bolder. "And I feel like I like 'er, damnit!"

Zelda cleared her throat, holding nothing regal or powerful in her tone. "Thank you, but I'm not one to indulge."

"Oh c'mon, why not? Scared? Too heavy for ya?" He laughed, fingering the material of her shawl flirtatiously.

Link was standing between them before Zelda had a chance to ploy her answer.

The man scowled.

"Boy, you an' this mouthy woman over 'ere need to mind yer own business."

Link didn't move.

The man's neck and shoulders began rolling.

"I'll be kind and warn ya once: I'm a trained to fight, and I don't want no one getting' hurt."

Link's voice was cold. "Me either. Leave."

The soldier only laughed. "Ho, ho… If that's how you wanna play it." Each finger cracked slowly, trying to scare the unbendable boy away. Seeing this being equally unproductive, he stood, leering over the defiant boy blocking his path, each of his pearly teeth bared in his sharp snarl. "Ya' only ever get what ya ask for; you jus' remember that."

Before the man had even finished speaking, a vicious fist flew inches from Link's jaw, his expectant reflexes throwing his upper body backwards just in time. His own fists were up before the next swing was thrown at him, but this time, an intruding hand grabbed the wild shot and forcefully suspended it mid-air.

All the knuckles the guard though he had cracked the first time cracked again. Painfully.

"You can leave." Auru stood next to Link, effortlessly clenching the fist in his grip while the drunk glared and staggered at him. "Or, I can escort you out. Consider yourself lucky having a choice in the matter."

Ripping his hand back from the older man, he turned for the door with jumbled curses in his mouth. "What kind 'o right minded woman wouldn't drink, anyway?" Seeing the suspicious glares sent at them, the rest of the guards quickly followed his jumbled parade into the streets.

"One with the wisdom of responsibility," Auru answered, turning back with a sly smile to the princess in the chair, who turned with a masked look of surprise. _How could he possibly know…?_

"Link," the older man clapped his friend on the back, his grin contagious. "Would you care to introduce me to your honorable friend here?"

-.-

The bar had long since emptied out. Auru sat around a table with the two as they watched him intently scratch a beard presently not in existence. "So you are looking for some extra eyes, your highness?"

She nodded. "I understand your field of expertise lies in the Gerudo mesa. You spotted a disturbance there after Link pulled the Master Sword from its sleep." She pulled out a map from the bag at her side and laid it on the table before them. "Have you been through the desert before, sir?"

"Not I, but my grandfather- before the void formed, that is. He has told me much about it; but much has changed with time. I study it from afar with the research he collected." He pulled out his own map and pointed to a spot he had marked. "I have a watch post here, and," his finger drew an imaginary line as it moved along the paper, "I have built myself a small refuge up in the cliffs to stay close."

Zelda's eyebrows dipped. "Do you feel there is reason to remain there?"

He shrugged. "You never know with that desert. There are some peculiar stories surrounding it, and I've seen my fair share of its wiles. Regardless," he laughed a little, "I enjoy the vast lake view and decided it would be nice to settle there for a time."

The princess smiled. "I agree. Lake Hylia is stunning in the spring. How long do you intend on staying?"

"I haven't planned, really; a few months, perhaps. Save for Shad and I, the rest of the Resistance have returned home, but I'm in no particular rush."

Link, who had been staring at the ceiling and recalling his horrendous time sneaking along the thin ropes, startled at mention of the others. "Shad?"

"Shad has decided to move to Kakariko Village for a while- mostly to help out in whatever ways he can, but he is consumed more and more in the historic culture with the more time he spends there. I believe he intends to dig around and begin research."

Link grinned knowingly. He would have to stop by and see if Shad had pulled up anything new or helpful.

"I am glad to hear the ambitions of the group are still active," Zelda's voice held some relief in it. "It may be harder to track the rest of them down, but I will have letters mailed out."

"Oh, Ashei and Shad keep in contact fairly often so you can mail the letter to him. It'll save our daredevil of a postman the run over snow covered mountains."

She looked taken aback at his comment. "Goddesses, would he?"

Auru's smirk and Link's not-so-subtle laugh were more than enough of an answer.

"As for Rusl, he lives in the same village as our hero here, so I'm sure he can take care of that." Auru rolled up his map, working to conceal his yawn. "Your majesty, it has been an honor to meet with you and to know that I am still of some use to this kingdom. If you will excuse me, though, for I'm afraid it is terribly late and I must take my leave home."

Telma, who had remained thoughtfully silent the whole time, jolted up from her spot behind the counter. "Oh no you don't, mister! You're not as young as you use to be, and those fields aren't so friendly at night. There's a spare room here with your name on it."

The older man frowned. "Telma, really-"

But she wouldn't hear it. She threw him the key and quickly went about grabbing the extra blankets in the next room.

"Stubborn woman…"

Her voice wafted through the walls. "One to talk, aren't we?"

Watching this all with a soft gaze, Zelda couldn't help but smile. She liked these people already.

Containing his grumbles for his own good, Auru turned back to the two. "I am often back and forth often over the land, but if I find anything concerning you can trust that it will be readily reported to your capable attention."

_**Thump THUMP! T-Thump!**_

A furious pounding on the door startled the previously tranquil room. Outside, garbled voices yelled angry words, demanding to be let in, complaining about unfair treatment and rematches. Telma growled, angrily clenching the blanket she had returned with.

"Don't those mutts have families? Or at least beds? They've ruffled enough of my feathers for one night." She was muttering under her breath, ready to charge the door with her own fists. Auru quickly held her back.

"No Telma; imagine the trouble it would cause if they found out who they were in the presence of." He nodded to the princess at the table. "She has an identity to protect."

Telma groaned, shaking her head. "Well we better be ready to camp out here for the night then, because they're not going anywhere. I know these fools."

Zelda couldn't help but feel that twinge of panic return. If she wasn't back in the castle before dawn, there would be serious trouble. "As much as I would love the visit, I'm afraid its one I can't afford. Are there no other ways out?"

Link, who as usual had remained quiet, took a deep breath and looked back to the rope walkways above them. "Well…" he began.

-.-

"Are you sure this is the only other way out?"

They stood in Jovani's house, looking down the treasure chest hole in the ground. Upon his mock throne, Jovani loudly snored.

The princess looked behind her anxiously, her whisper even more faint. "How about the door?"

Link shook his head, a little embarrassed. Truthfully, he had forgotten a few Poes here and there, and thus Jovani remained in a golden, half transfixed state, unmoved from his throne. Only now, he was deeply sleeping- probably the only peace he ever got. He kept the doors locked these days, worried someone would walk in and see him.

He made a mental note to hunt down the last of the little jerks. "It's locked."

"From the inside?"

He bit his lip. "Yes. It'll be a rough trip down... are you sure you want to do this?"

"We don't have much of a choice."

He watched her for a moment. "Alright. Come down when you hear me call up."

She nodded slowly and he disappeared down the chute. Alone in the eerie room of gold, she shifted from foot to foot nervously, trying to keep herself from over thinking the situation. But the more she looking around the room, the more it gave her a worried feeling- the feeling that some sort of evil had been here and still lingered. It made her skin crawl. She looked down the hole anxiously. How long had he been down there?

To her horror, a terrible scratching began outside. It started at the locked door, slowly moving along the walls to the floor, growing louder and louder. Something was trying to get in!

Her fear tripled as the golden man began rubbing his eyes and mumbling, roused by the noise.

"Mhhm-huh?" Jovani grumbled to himself, still half asleep. "What?"

Looking around the empty room, his eyes caught the soft, moving patch of mud in the corner. His beloved cat poked its head through the mud and mewed a happy greeting.

"Gengle," he sighed. "How many times have I told you not to- huh?" Noticing the open treasure chest passage, he scratched his head. "Weird… I thought I closed that."

-.-

With her hand held firmly over her mouth to keep from screaming, Zelda was almost vertically sliding down the cold stone, moving faster than she ever had in her life. Link hadn't called- she just couldn't afford to be seen by anyone.

She didn't even have enough time to wonder if Link was ready before she flew into said unprepared hero. She took out his legs with her vicious momentum and he came toppling onto her like a tree cut down.

"S-Sorry," she sputtered, dizzily trying to untangle herself from his legs although she wasn't achieving much. Embarrassed, she realized she was grabbing her own legs.

Link hadn't noticed. He uncomplainingly pressed his pounding temples, feeling as though he had been hit by a train. Realizing that he was smothering the princess, he quickly stood.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he clumsily extended a hand to her.

"I'm fine," she shook her head, clarity slowly returning. "Something was trying to get into the house, and the owner was waking."

"That was probably Gengle," Link smirked.

"_Gengle… not a typical fierce name for a demon."_

Noting her perplexed expression, he laughed. "His cat."

"Oh..." she blushed, finally taking his hand and following his lead.

Dark drops of water fell onto their heads as they walked through the castle's underground waterway. The ominous liquid was up to their ankles, forcing the princess to hold her skirt up. She walked behind Link, trying to keep track of which paths they had come from, but after a while it all looked the same. It was a terrible maze she could not direct herself through, for nothing was distinguishable until a dead end sat before them.

Link was regretting attempting this on his own. Everything had been so much easier with Midna as his guide, and his lack of sight in the thick darkness was only adding to his problem. Rats scurried on the walk ways overhead, threatening to leap at them. In vain, he longed for his wolf form.

Finding himself hitting another wall, he let out an annoyed grunt, and as he turned on his heels he walked right into the princess, almost knocking her over.

"I-I'm sorry," he steadied her, amazed at how fragile she was now compared to when they collided earlier.

"I shouldn't have followed so close," she mumbled mostly to herself. They stood awkwardly in the dark, trying to step around the other before Zelda finally slid to the wall so Link could get by. As he brushed by, she enjoyed the only pleasant scent she had smelt so far in the passageways.

When they finally found themselves standing before large iron bars, Link grew only more frustrated. He looked to the spot he had crawled through the first time with a grimace. There was no way he could take a princess through there.

Zelda watched him with the little light given. "How do we get past?"

His voice was mumbled as his hands held the thick iron bars, shaking them. "If Midna were here-" he sighed. Moving to stand along the wall, he took on a look of deep thought.

Inspecting the bars herself, she looked back to where Link stood silently brainstorming.

_**CLANG!**_

With a dark flash, Zelda had warped two of the bars form their place. It left a space large enough for one to squeeze through, which she didn't hesitate doing. She was more than glad to be out of the pure darkness of the waterway.

On the other side, Link was speechless.

"There we are," she contained her subtle smile.

After thoroughly examining the distorted bars, he looked back to her. "How…?"

But she was already walking up the enormous, spiraling stairs with her head cranked upward at the height of the tower. He crammed through the bars with less ease than Zelda and ran after her.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." She tried to hide her smirk at his blank expression. No further answer came.

The monotonous stairs came to abrupt halt where parts of the staircase had collapsed. It had created a gap there was no hope simply jumping over, leaving the two eyeing the room for another way up.

Link began rummaging through his pouches, pulling out his clawshot, not quite sure if it would help their situation.

"What about this?" Zelda plucked at the rope connecting to the adjacent staircase. It seemed sturdy enough to her.

He was hesitant at the thought, but she was already stepping onto the tightrope and slowly moving across. Biting his bottom lip, he watched her gracefully balance herself all the way across. As his nerves subsided, it was replaced by another bout of surprise.

"How…?"

Again, he wondered why he was bothering to question.

-.-

"You miss Midna." She hopped over the gap in the castle top pathways, the wind smashing against her. It was terribly cold, and her voice had been head to hear through it.

Link followed in pace, a "yes," being his simple answer. That hadn't really been a question, had it?

"I admire her. She risked everything to do what she did." Her voice softened considerably, and he almost didn't hear her. "I'm sorry she's gone."

Even as he worked to force it away, the lonely reminder overpowered his heart. He grit his eyes, working to sooth the struck nerve. _"She doesn't understand. She doesn't-"_

His thought were cut short when he was suddenly pulled downward.

"The guards," she whispered, pointing over the ledge. Sure enough, a large solider blocked the path before them.

The princess looked thoughtfully into the distance, and Link worriedly followed her glance to where a wooden ladder waved in the wind. Her eyes flickered as she watched it.

"Do you still have that clawshot?"

He couldn't help but look baffled at her brashness. "You have the strangest sense of humor."

But she had already pulled it from his pouch and moved back to the door they had walked through, out of sight of the patrolling eyes. Looking over his shoulder at the guard, he ran after her silently, taking the mechanism from her eager hands as he caught up.

"You're joking," he eyed her seriously now. But seeing that all too familiar flash in her eye, he know she wasn't. Looking back to where the makeshift bridge waved in the wind, he guaged that his clawshot could indeed make the distance. But it was dangerous.

"There's no other way," she reasoned.

Link's palm met his forehead for a moment, mostly to conceal the red tones in his cheek. "Hold on."

She stood looking at him, waiting for something to happen. "Yes?"

"To me," his voice was low, shy.

"Oh…" That part of her plan hadn't quite occurred to her. "Right." Ineptly, she stepped behind him and he bent down so she could crawl onto his back, but her restricting dress wasn't helping.

Link seemed to clue into this faster than she did. Stopping her awkward attempts, he stood and took her wrist, drawing her to his side. The fabric of his tunic brushed against her face as his arm shifted, wrapping around her waist. For a moment, neither of them moved, seemingly forgetting what they were doing as Zelda's nervous arms wrapped around his body.

His breathing grew sharp at her touch. She swallowed hard.

A strong gust of wind blew them back to the task at hand. Link cleared his throat, trying to brush clarity back to his wits. This could be serious trouble if they were seen- as if it weren't already enough trouble to his mind.

After that, everything was blurry. He hardly remembered shooting across the sky with her in his arms. Memory of running along the gutters to avoid guard's roaming eyes was vague. Climbing up the slope of the roofs only hazily stuck out to him.

He did remember watching her walk along the rooftops with perfect balance, unhindered by the spontaneous gales.

"Who are you?" his eyes slit unintentionally.

"Pardon?" she asked over the wind.

"_Who are you?_" he breathed louder, turning around to face her. Not dazed, not amazed- just louder.

Although confused, she met his challenging expression. "I haven't changed identity as of late, Link."

Unusual boldness over took him, and he pressed, intending for a proper answer for once. "How? You blast away iron bars, sneak just perfectly out of view from the guards, walk ropes and rooftops- _How?_"

"Practice," was her simply reply. She was surprised at his sudden outburst; it seemed morally out of his nature from what she knew of him. "I like to keep busy, so I learn."

Though lacking depth, Link turned and continued walking. Slower this time, as they approached the huge entrance of her tower.

Tapping her fingers thoughtfully along the cold shingles and still pondering him silently, she spoke. "It would not be proper to have you walk from my tower alone- especially at such an hour, and I am afraid there are no faster routes then the path we traveled. Unless…"

It was a clear night. The stars hung low in the high altitude. Below them, the surrounding waters glistened, faithfully reflecting the moonlight in contrast to the palace's walled gardens.

_Unless…?_ Link wasn't completely sure he wanted to know.

"Unless you feel brave, that is." Taking the shawl from around her shoulders, she placed the strange fabric in his hands. "Here," she pointed down the slope of the roof, gesturing for him to follow. Reaching the edge of the gutter, he looked into the grounds below where a few trees and a small pond were all barely visible features. He fingered the dark cloth anxiously.

"The wind is in your favor. If you can land between that wall and the row of trees, the guards won't see you."

With everything he had, he wanted to assume that she was jesting, but he was slowly learning better. He backed away a little and she laughed.

"It's your choice, Link. I'm not going to push you." The smile dropped from her lips as they blinked at each other, a mutual déjà vu deluging them both. Slapping the feeling away, Zelda continued. "I'm truly sorry there isn't a more convenient route."

Link continuing to feel the soft shawl, inspecting it carefully, but his mind was elsewhere. "Now what will you do? After meeting with Auru?"

Her eyes moved to the dark horizon. "I plan to travel to Kakariko Village tomorrow to bring supplies and meet with this Shad. I hope he will have some positive progress to report." She replied. "Perhaps you would join, if you have no previous engagements?"

Link frowned thoughtfully, wondering how in the world he would get down in time to escort her in the morning.

Perhaps this sailcloth was worth a try...

* * *

**LONG! My _goodness_, why do these always turn out so much longer than I want them to? But, its all important to the plot.. THANK YOU if you're reading this far, and to everyone who had reviewed! **

**Annnnyway, I have a confession: I need help. I really feel that this story could be so much better. I've got the majority of it planned out, but I'm just not happy how I'm orchestrating it. If anyone is reading this, nodding their head in agreement, then would you be interested in lending me a hand? Or suggesting a good Beta reader who'd like this type of story? I'm new to that concept... *shudder***

**I would seriously appreciate ANY advice. I feel like strangling this story. Lovingly. Strangling. **


	6. Red Eyes

**My, its been a while. **

**Sorry for this very late update. I've spent the past month working 12 hour days, and with the little time I did have I was finishing up my other story, Link's, uhh, Awakening. If you're looking for a fun read, please check it out! **

**I've been working on this chapter for a while, so please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The room felt much more somber than Zelda's light and racing heart had hoped it would be.

Did they know? Had they somehow seen her last night? Seven pairs of serious eyes nailed her expectantly. As always, the especially somber Tarin spoke first.

"Your majesty."

Never letting her calm exterior drop, she took a seat at the head chair. "Good morning, chancellors. This is rather early for a meeting. Is there trouble?"

Tarin eyed her for a suspicious moment. Her skin prickled when he finally spoke, for something in his voice was missing.

"Kakariko Village… it needs swift attention, highness." Zelda caught herself almost sighing in relief, having expected much worse from such a serious show. "Although having survived some of the worst of the damage from monstrous attacks- thanks to the Goron's form of protection and trade, they are still desperately lacking in food and supplies. The survivors have sent a request that at our soonest convince we come to their aid."

"Yes, I intended to travel there today with supplies and a few volunteers. Renaldo and I have much to discuss."

That was when she noticed the strange silence among the men. They all looked to Tarin, who nodded for them to leave, and when they were up and out, the only sound that had been made was their feet along the stone floor.

Zelda's quizzical look went to the only chancellor left, whose dark purple robes shifted anxiously about the room.

"Highness," he began slowly. "There is something more I am to inform you of."

More than suspicious now, she leaned forward in her seat. "Something that my other trusted advisors cannot share in ear?"

The old man seemed almost regretful to speak, for it took him a long minute to finally utter the small sentence. "It would be in your best interest to prepare a travel bag."

"A travel bag?" she questioned slowly.

"We must leave immediately, Zelda."

He had never called her by name before, and it caught her off guard.

He continued hurriedly. "There is a hidden village along the way to Kakriko that has also suffered some damage… and decline. However, they are self sufficient enough to lick their own wounds. Their chief has requested an audience with you."

Something wasn't right, she could sense. "May I ask what the rush is for if they are indeed sustained? And why they must come before Kakariko Village?"

"I will have Kakariko taken care of for now. I fear that this is a personal matter of yours to be discussed. _She_ simply says that there is something crucial she must relay to you immediately."

"This is the Shiekah village, am I correct?" The knowledge of the village existed only to those within the royal family, and she had always taken a distinct interest in it despite the little intellect available on the place.

"It is indeed," was his simple reply. He seemed worried.

"_This is all very unlike him..."_ She stepped to his side and took his old hand in her own. "Why does this vex you, Tarin? Are they to be trusted?"

"Yes**-**" he shook his head, letting out an almost bitter laugh. "Yes. It is simply the motive of the meeting that concerns me. She would not call you if it were not vital."

"You are aquatinted with the leader of the village?"

His weathered hand rested in hers for a moment before he took it back and returned to the foot of the stairs, his back facing her. Again, he was silent for a long moment.

"This village was once my home."

-.-

Link hadn't expected to wake up to such noise. Having slept in the castle courtyard to save himself from being hassled in Castletown, he had expected to wake to the calming sound of birds chirping in the foliage of the gardens, or the white noise of the little pond he had fallen asleep beside.

Instead, the sound of rushing hooves against the cobblestone jolted him up from his sleep. He jumped up, ready for an attack of some sort, but none came. Looking to the source of the noise, he composed himself slowly, confusion setting in his tanned features.

A dark figure was rushing out the gate leading to Castletown, followed by a man clothed in a dark, almost blue purple robe. As if sensing eyes watching them, the first figure looked back and their pale eyes met Link's.

It was Zelda.

-.-

Two eager horses flew through the city's gates over wooden drawbridges and onto grassy meadows. Their rider's eyes were given fully to the road ahead of them as they flowed in the silent wind.

Despite the supposed importance of this meeting, Zelda could not help but feel bad for leaving Link in the dark. He had almost looked betrayed, standing there in the gardens. He was so faithful, and here she was going back on simple plans but promised plans, into something she didn't even understand.

"Am I in some sort of danger to be sneaking off unaware to my kingdom?" she asked when they finally slowed a little.

Tarin looked as though he had something sharp he wished to say, but he held it back. "No, your majesty. This village is hidden for a reason, and it must stay that way."

The seriousness of her chancellor assured her that it could only be more sullen news, but she couldn't imagine what could be so impending that no one, including herself, could know it's reason.

When the meadows transitioned to dusty and rock laden paths, Tarin brought his horse to a trot. At the mouth of a cave he stopped, gracefully dismounting with agility that surprised her and sparked more unspoken questions.

"We are here." His voice was still strange; different.

Zelda's ears tweaked slightly at the large cave he motioned to. She carefully dismounted and tied her horse to a near by post, following her advisor into the dark contours of the cavern and letting her hands run along the wall until her eyes had adjusted a little.

"Have you ever found that the darkness creates certain fears within?" His lack of formalities and unprompted question caught her off guard, yet she found herself answering very bluntly.

"I am scared of the uncertainties that come with darkness, but darkness itself should not be feared. It is only an object, or more a state of being, I suppose." Echoes of their footsteps bounced from wall to wall.

"How would you feel walking this dark path alone? This place is foreign to you, yes?"

A worried look passed her face. Not that anyone could see it. "Yes," her voice held its regal tone, but the unease could be heard in it, too.

"It would be much more unnerving to walk it alone, especially without knowledge of what you're walking towards or what trials you'll have to blindly face to get through. But, I-" he was interrupted by the _thump_ of the princess bumping into a wall. He cleared his throat compassionately. "But, I'm guiding you."

"Yes," she rubbed her forehead, embarrassed.

"So," a faint sigh came from his weary frame and disappeared into the nothingness around them like a flume of smoke. "Does that make the darkness less daunting? Or just less uncertain because you have a guide?" She didn't know how to answer him. "All you really have is my voice to follow, you know. I cannot guarantee I can keep you safe, no matter how hard I try."

A silence fell between them, for again, she had no answer. Such bluntness from any advisor was foreign, especially regarding her personal safety.

She asked the next question. "What of the darkness within the history of our country?"

"Many evils made their homes in our land; believe me, these old stones have seen darker days than those at present." She could hear his faint laugh somewhere ahead of her. "You know, it has been said that this fine country is cursed to eternal bloodshed- always some form of evil within to tear at the frail stitches of peace. Does that make darkness predictable, then? Or just more certain?"

Unwittingly, her hairs stood on end.

"…After all, history has a habit of repeating itself."

Never in her life had she heard this crusty chancellor hold so many words- so many fragile truths. Yet she had wondered these words herself and feared them even in the light. Here in darkness, they seemed to be sliding up behind her, following patiently, waiting.

His voice grew darker as he gave the last wisp of his ailment. "And what of the darkness within ourselves? Is that not the origin of all evil?"

The faint light of the outside world appeared before them again, and Zelda almost ran towards it, away from the consuming blackness and the chilling words.

"We are the homes of the evils, your majesty. _We are vessels_."

Her hands flew to shield her unadjusted eyes of the afternoon sun. Before her lay a silent town abandoned and looking as though it had taken its fair share of abuse. Only stray cats roamed the narrow street and occupied the empty houses. One with a glossy, white and silver coat ran towards her and she found herself picking it up. Its friendly purring seemed strange due to its environment, she thought, but all the same it stayed in her arms down the road. It was nice to have such friendly company after being through that dark tunnel.

When she realized she was alone, she looked back to Tarin, who held back at the entrance, nodding for her to continue on. Hesitantly, she kept her feet moving forward until she reached the end of the road. There was only a small house; nowhere else to turn.

"So," a small voice caught her ears, "royalty steps foot on this forbidden land once again."

-.-

"_Why would she just take off like that?"_ Link wondered to himself as he mulled about the castle grounds. She couldn't be in danger; not without his knowing. Right? _"Should I wait for her? Surely she would explain herself…"_

But she was the princess. She had right to do whatever she wanted without need for explanation, and he now realized that there was a lot about her he didn't expect. Perhaps she would meet him there later? From what he had heard, there was still a group of volunteers going to the needy village.

All the same, Link couldn't shake the feeling that something was… off. That look she gave him didn't help clear things, either. It was the same as the first time they met, but the sharpness in her eyes this time said something more.

And that something more was what confused him most.

-.-

"Princess Zelda." Beside the torn up house stepped an old, withered woman. Her ashen hair and red eyes would have unnerved the princess if not for the overwhelming sweetness the little woman's smile held. "It is so very good to see you again."

An eyebrow rose, and she set down the white cat she had been stroking. Another cat ran up to the hem of her dress, rubbing against her legs. This one was black.

"Excuse me for my terrible memory ma'am, but I don't remember making an acquaintance with you before now."

She waved a hand. "You were much too young to remember me, dear. Such a sweet young girl, now a beautiful young woman..." she drifted off, her voice now becoming more serious. "Yes, it's for the best you don't remember, I suppose; that was all too grave an affair. But please, come inside. I have much to speak with you about."

The cat followed with the princess as she walked through the narrow door of the shack. It was a humble home, to say the least. Dirt floors and dust, tiny kitchen and tiny bed- yet it was cozy. A thick tea she had never tasted was placed in her hands, pre-made but still hot for the expected guest.

The old woman sat cross-legged on the floor with her cup, and so Zelda followed suit.

"I am Impaz," she began. Her eyes were completely on her guest and her voice never faltered. "I was the leader of this village at one time, but now there are none left to lead. In fact, only two of our kind remains."

"Of the Sheikah?' The princess felt her stomach jump.

"Of the Sheikah," Impaz nodded. "We were once a flourishing village- not that there were many of us to begin with, but we were strong people. What do you know of us, your highness?"

Zelda's bottom lip slid under her teeth, wondering why she referred to a dead race in a present tense. "Well… not very much, I am afraid. I know they were very important in the history of our country's development, and to the royal family."

"The shadow folk." A bittersweet smile graced her thin, still red lips. "Yes, that is how we are called; seldom seen but always present. We have been the protectors of the crown for as long as it has existed. At the goddess' order, we were to watch over the royal family and guard them above our own lives, and for hundreds of years we have done this."

Zelda felt uneasy, but she asked her pounding question all the same. "What happened to them?"

Impaz hunched a little. "Many, many years ago a tragedy hit our village; a sickness that was birthed from darkness itself. It came so fast that we had no time to research it and find a cure. Most of our people died…"

Zelda's eager silence urged her to continue on. "We are forbidden to leave this place. This land was given to us by the goddess herself, and our only reason for stepping foot off of it was to protect the crown."

The young woman grimaced. "That's quite harsh, isn't it?"

"No," Impaz smiled. "The goddess' understood our nature and affliction. Their decision was wise."

She waited for more of an explanation, but the old woman said nothing more of it. "Those who were chosen as guards to the royal family left for the castle and returned only when their task was complete; those not chosen as protectors held our culture and sustained our ways. All were educated in Hylian history, magic, and trained as defenders. Anyone who rebelled and left without purpose denied their nature and therefore their duty, and would be forbidden to return."

Zelda's heart pumped heavily. "Why haven't I met a Sheikah before now, then? I don't recall ever having such a person in the castle."

"Your father brought you here during the time of sickness with intentions of meeting your assigned protector. He had been unaware to our condition until he arrived… and he was horrified when he saw us."

Zelda sat back, knowing she was about to learn something. The black cat which had followed her in curled up in her lap, and the old woman continued.

"I was worried that the sickness would latch itself on to you, or your father. He left so quickly that we had no chance to explain our crisis. My… my daughter was to be your guard…" For the first time, her eyes lost contact, focusing heavily on the door. "What is left of the Sheikah is a sad excuse of what once was, but no matter how far we have fallen from ourselves, I fear that with our extinction would come a serious fate to this land. You have witnessed already what could happen."

_Zant. Ganon. Twilight. _

The princess' looked to the wall. Impaz bowed her head. "I am sorry for our failure. I am sorry for my failure. I'm sorry we were not there for you, or your father."

"What of my father?" She jumped.

Impaz shook her head. "We could not protect him."

"Protect him from what? He died of a stilled heart in his old age." Her eyes slit suspiciously. She didn't like where this was going.

"No; despite all the problems we were facing, we are eternally linked to the royal blood, and something was not right with him."

Zelda was very still, not a breath escaping or entering her airway. "What was it, then?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. The day he died, the last of my people died with him."

"…" The princess could find no words. She was so young at her father's death that she hardly remembered him or the event. "I… I am sorry for you the loss you have faced, Impaz."

"But all is _not_ lost!" she leaned forward, boldly contradicting her. "Princess, I have found the cure which could have prevented everything. If I had only been faster, I could have saved my people. Yet I believe… that there is still hope."

Reaching behind her, she pulled out a glass bottle. Inside, a violet bulb rolled back and fourth as she tilted the container. "This is a seed of a tree renowned for its healing assets. Legend has it that that the fabled hero cured one of the dying guardian spirit with its fruit. But… it takes hundreds of years to develop and grow before it can produce."

As much as she wanted to call this old woman and her ideas crazy, she looked into her weathered, red eyes and something inside wouldn't let her. Something inside understood what was going on, even though she herself did not.

Without missing a beat, the bottle was placed in the lap of the princess. Impaz slowly leaned back, examining her before she slowly stood.

"Yes, it should fit you…. She was about your size."

Now on her feet, she turned to her small dresser and rummaged around. After a moment, she pulled out a wrapped package, a nostalgic smile more than evident on her composure. Turning back the princess, her frail hands extended it for her to take, which she hesitantly did.

Zelda's finger ran over the material. Its texture sent a chill down her spine.

"The goddesses have always provided a way." That confounded smile never left her lips.

"How?" was all the princess could ask. This was too much to take in. Was it too much to ask?

"I know that there is a door to the past somewhere in this land. You will be guided there." Her soft, wrinkled hand planted itself on the princess' shoulder. "The seed must be planted in the past. Find the Sheikah leader, my ancestor- Impa."

**-**.**-**

Her feet had never felt heavier than they did as she walked from that building, back down the empty street to the entrance of that obscurely dark cave. Tarin stood, hidden in the shadows, saying nothing. Her change of garb didn't seem to surprise him, but he did examine it thoroughly.

"Did she warn you? About what you're wearing?"

"No," Zelda paused. "But I feel it. It's the darkness you were talking about, the darkness of the shadow people."

"Do not forget what I told you." The seriousness in his voice wasn't lost on her. "You go alone from here."

Nodding, she stopped just before the entrance, the black cat faithfully at her feet. "Where is the wisdom in tampering with what has been?" she finally asked, her voice low and sullen. "That is a danger in itself."

"Your wisdom has always held true, Zelda." He turned back to the cave. "But what has been is what will be, and what has been done is what will be done."

"And there is nothing new under the sun," she finished.

The sun was reading itself to set within the hour. The cat paced anxiously.

* * *

**Hmm... sounds to me like Zelda and Link could do with a talk? Again, please share your thoughts. **


	7. Into the Deep

"…for it's all simply too exciting, Link! I knew that this village was a goldmine for my research of the sky beings, but I can't believe the plethora of knowledge I've unearthed here in regards to the past society of Kakariko itself! The ground is just full of historical artifacts, and it's absolutely astounding what I discovered while I was…"

If there was one thing Link had never been good at, it was acting what he did not feel, and so standing in the middle of the street in Kakariko Village listening to Shad talk a mile a minute about his latest finds, it was more than obvious that the hero's mind was drifting. He nodded his head every time the young genius paused for effect, but there was a far off look in the hero's eyes the whole time.

Shad noticed this with a little disheartenment. He had been so excited about his discoveries and was sure that Link of all people would be, too. Nevertheless, said friend only seemed to have his head in the clouds, that unreadable expression all over his distant demeanor.

Using his foot to smooth over the uneven dirt below his feet, Shad finally stopped his rant, and although Link nodded for him to continue, he didn't.

"You know…" he sighed a little. "Although I believe it to be crucial information, I… I'm terribly sorry if all this garble is a pestering bore to you..."

Remembering that he was talking to the most adventurous person he had ever met, he suddenly wanted to kick himself "…I mean, prevalent as such news must be for you in your vast experience with the extraordinary in Hyrule."

Link shook his head apologetically, quickly snapping back to reality at Shad's sad words. He simply couldn't get the image of the princess riding off out of his mind. "No, I'm sorry. Please go on."

Shad's smile picked back up a little as the hero sat down on a boulder and intently fixed his attention on him. "Yes, well like I was saying, as I was walking around the other day mapping out the area, I came across a strange find in the spring over there," he motioned to the guardian's fountain.

Link looked to the fountain, his interest piqued.

"It seems that there was once a well there; its actually the source from which water flows! It also seems that the rock outlining the fountain was not always there, but that the small ridge was once an expansion of the town itself. The grass and dirt around the rock line are packed full of signs of previous activity, however strange that may sound. Of course, that wasn't enough to convince me- one mustn't hope on weak evidence alone!" He smiled and placed a knowing finger out, as though he were teaching a life lesson. "I needed more evidence. I hunted around the fountain and was practically swimming in it trying to dig anything up- rather unsuccessfully, might I add. So instead I moved to that small cave beside the spring, where I spent a good amount of time digging a little here and a little there…" he looked almost giddy. "And Link! I unearthed wooden frames and floorboards! There _were_ houses where that rock is!"

Link observed his friend carefully for a moment. The scholar's accounts sounded simply ludicrous, but he had always known Shad to be a reliable in his accounts. Perhaps a little idealistic, but never crazy.

"And who knows what else is down there! It's almost like…" he tapped the frame of his glasses thoughtfully, "Almost like the rock was just laid over top the radius of the well as a blanket… almost as though it were placed to cover something up. Rocks don't just jump like that…right?"

"No, they don't." Link looked back to the spring. "Not naturally."

"Oh, yes," Shad tried to hide his embarrassment with nervous laughter. He had hoped his wild question would jog a wild story from the hero, for who knew what he had seen in his adventures? "Of course they don't. How silly of me! I just get... too excited sometimes; jump ahead of the obvious."

Link looked curiously to the group of people working near the inn, where the chief's tall frame towered above all the others. "Have you asked Renado about any of this?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. He's been too busy for me to get a word in edgewise." He tsked under his breath and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Link kept his smile small and his thoughts to himself. _"You'd get more than just one word in, Shad."_

"I still can't believe the tragedy that has struck here…" the small, knowledgeable man looked over his shoulder at the mess of a once fruitful village, his tone taking a sadder underlying. "Everything has been a work in progress for these poor people. What a terrible disaster."

Despite the late hour approaching them, the town bustled with working Gorons, soldiers and volunteers from Castletown, all repairing the damage to the Inn and the homes that were nearly destroyed. They had been working hard all day clearing broken and charred wood from around the town and heaping it into a huge pile to the side of the road. That pile had now been set aflame to shed some light to the darkening village.

"Disaster is _right_," came a deep, earthy voice from behind them where a Goron stood, intently stroking his stone cheeks. "I'll admit that some of the blame should fall on us for not helping sooner, but we weren't the only ones who should have been on the lookout for this town. It's such a shame _they_ weren't here."

"They?" Shad echoed curiously as he turned around.

The Goron's eyes rose and fell. "Those Sheikah."

Link eyed the Goron, his interest more than caught at their mention. Shad, however, drew a blank. "I'm sorry, who? I can't say I've ever heard of them."

The bulky Goron nodded, his shoulders rolling loosely with his motion. "That's because they kept it that way. When they didn't come to the aid of their own pioneered town, we figured they had finally decided to sink back into that goddess-forsaken hideout forever." His small head shook, though there was no real emotion to it. "But it seems they've met with a worse fate than Kakariko."

Shad was shocked. "If they're so secretive, how do you know about them?"

"We Gorons were their sworn trade partners." He paused, and his tongue grew a little bitter. "And brothers. Until they pushed all outsiders away from them without reason."

Link's brow furled; he had never heard any of this.

Shad's mind ran on a different direction, however. "So you say they use to live here?"

"They didn't just live here- their ancestors built this town up from the ground. It seen its fair share of evil and misfortune over time, but it's never been this bad off."

"How strange…" Shad rubbed his temples inquisitively, millions of questions brewing within. "Tell me, what were these people like?"

"Well…" the Goron scratched his bald head.

Down the road, a black cat casually strolled by, unnoticed to all but Link's sharp eyes.

"The Sheikah were a mysterious people, to say the least. There used be lots of them… and they believed they had this duty to protect the royal family**-** a command straight from the lips of the goddess, they claim."

"You don't say?" The scholar conned the Goron's casual bearing for more information. He was only getting started with the questions. "What happened to them?"

"Well," the Goron continued although he noticed Link's attention was now divided, his focus leering off some other direction. What the Goron didn't see was that above them, along the rooftops, a dark silhouette was slinking along with the shadows. "We don't really know. They all died out somehow."

Unbeknownst to the enthralled Shad, Link stood, his eyes following the figure's path. They were making for the entrance to Hyrule field by the spring.

"We Gorons think they were cursed with a responsibility too great for them. Those people were on the lines of darkness itself in order to maintain their heritage- which we didn't understand much anyway. But it was always dark, serious business with them."

Link's mind was already running after the dark figure, and his feet couldn't help but follow. The figure was just jumping the last rooftop when it noticed someone following them. It stood stark still for a moment, and Link's breathing grew heavier. He knew they were looking right at him.

He blinked. The figure was gone.

"They just seemed to mysteriously disappear…" the large rock eater trailed off, looking to the huge bonfire near the spring. "No one really knows what happened to them."

Link's breathing quickened in discontent. Before him the large fire crackled, the high flames illuminating the area around him and stretching out the shadows of the people around it as they finished up the last of the day's work. No one seemed to have seen anything. But he knew he had.

Near Eldin's spring, Epona whinnied. Everything was peaceful.

"How interesting... Link, have you heard of the Sheikah before?" Shad breathed in the mystery thoughtfully before turning to find the hero gone. "Link?"

-.-

Link hadn't run so fast in a long time. He hadn't really needed to, considering he had no reason to run anymore, and Epona could more than help him travel long distances should need for one arise. Yet for sake of stealth, he had left Epona behind, and to his pleasure, he found that his body had retained all the beatings and physical strain he had undergone. He hadn't run out of breath or stamina yet.

"I know I saw you," he spoke quietly to himself as he ran. He ran over the bridge and up the hill, finally stopping to look around. The whole valley was quiet, seeming to hide the mysterious figure who had to of come through it.

Or was still in it.

With trained, silent steps, Link crept up to the rocky path and hid in the tall grass of the first path he had travelled into the twilight world after being transformed. Midna had pulled him through the great wall of Twilight then.

He contemplated waiting, but he had a feeling the figure had gone through there. To his surprise, the black cat from the village strolled through the path silently, and he left the grass to follow it.

"Hey," he called, not really sure why he was talking to a cat. He felt something different about it, for it stopped and looked at him expectantly. "Uhh…" he scratched the back of his head, wishing in vain that he had his wolf form at his disposal.

After a moment of silence, the cat turned and continued along its path down the road. "Wait," Link called to it, scrambling to follow behind it. This time it didn't stop. It picked up its leisurely stroll to a vivid sprint, and Link found himself running again to keep up. _"Maybe it knows something about that figure."_

If the cat and that figure were connected, then one should lead to the other.

-.-

From her hiding place in the tree top, Zelda let out the faintest of sighs. Link was pacing back and forth, blocking the path to the forest. Although she knew she could use Link's help, she had not been given a disguise so she could give her identity away; no one was supposed to know about this. Tarin had assured her of that.

"Little cat," she whispered to the ground, where the cat sat with its tail sweeping back and forth. "I don't know if you can understand me, but…"

The cat blinked, and then stood and darted off towards the path.

"No, wait!" she groaned quietly. The cat had walked right past Link, who was now hiding in the grass. He followed the cat down the path and disappeared out of her sight.

She jumped from her place and ran after it, keeping a good distance from herself and the figure she followed. Her feet ran with stealth she wasn't aware she had, but she kept a safe enough distance none the less. She could hear Link's rare voice, and she honed her ears to pick up on the one-sided conversation he was having with the feline.

"You saw it, right?" he asked between breaths. They were still running.

The cat didn't answer.

"I don't trust it. There's something suspicious about whoever it was. People don't just disappear in such a way."

Again, the cat remained silent.

Zelda found it strange hearing the young man talk so much. It was usually a struggle to get a word edgewise from him, yet he talked freely as though they were old friends having a good conversation. She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought.

Finally, they came to the clearing's opening to Faron Woods, and the cat came to a stop.

"What?" Link asked. The cat meowed, and he sighed. "I've been following you because I thought you and that shadow were related somehow. But I guess you're just a stray running around the fields."

The cat watched him, its dark eyes shining in the moonlight.

"You're right. I better go back to Epona. And Shad. He really did have some interesting information."

He turned back the way he had come, about to wonder what in the world had come over him for chasing down a cat, when he sensed the presence of another person. Whipping back with uncanny speed, Link was met with the sight of the back of the strange figure he had seen in Kakariko, only now, he could make out their features.

They wore a strange suit, tight and so dark blue that it almost looked black, and tightly wrapped bandages over their hands and feet. He didn't have time to look at the face, for when they saw him, they darted into the woods after the cat he had followed.

-.-

The dark twists and turns of the forest were whipping by faster than seemed humanly possible for Zelda. Her body felt more agile and alert than she had ever been, and her attention never left the small animal guiding her. Truthfully, she felt just like the cat. She didn't feel like herself, and although all her training had built her into a stronger and more skilled woman who could have done what she was doing now if she pushed herself hard enough, there was something else driving and pushing her, fueling her and almost forbidding her to stop. It was a power housed like a well inside of her, an ambition and fervor that was foreign to her.

She had never felt such a surge before.

But no matter how fast she moved, she knew Link was close behind. He was just as sharp as she, and he knew his way around the forest better than she could ever hope to. As much as she hated the thought of dodging the very person she wished to talk to most now, she knew there was no other option for her. She wanted to trust him –no, she did trust him- but this wasn't about her, or him for that matter. This was a world of its own, a hefty duty left in her hands, and her hands alone. She couldn't let Link know what she was doing. Surely he would try to protect her, which likely meant stopping her. She had dragged him into more than he already deserved.

The cat dodged around one last corner and came to a stop in a set of small tunnels carved of brick and stone. A few torches hung off the walls, mysteriously lit and well-kept for an abandoned ruin site.

Yes, she had heard of this place. She wasn't there yet, but now she knew where she was going.

A deep breath from behind her alerted her to Link's presence only a few moments after she had stopped to scan the passageways. She stood stark still with her back to him, not daring to let him see her face and lose her cover more than she already had- if he would recognize it, that is. She didn`t even recognize herself when she had stopped and stared at her reflection in a puddle, but she had to be safe.

He didn't speak for a long moment, seemingly eyeing the strange person before him with his usual intense stare. It made her pulse roar in her chest.

The cat was gone now, goodness knows where. She knew she would have to deal with this on her own. It was a matter of _how_ that kept her mind racing.

"Get back, Link."

Those were not her choice words in such a situation, but they came from her lips so suddenly that she didn't have a moment to consciously formulate them. She wasn't the only one surprised at them, either.

A rigid breath drew from the man at her back, who suddenly stopped his circling of her to try to catch a glimpse of who would dare to wander through the forest. He had intended to barter the person with questions, but their gruff voice had touched something that was housed within him, something he hadn't known was there. Something familiar and distant at the same time.

In the back of his mind, images of burning houses and fire danced wildly. A windmill. A lone figure standing in front of the well.

His eyes widened in shock as the familiarity of the person seeped into his memory until a blinding flash that tore away his vision forced him backwards.

-.-

If her heart had been pounding before, it was wildly raging now.

"_What was that? I did that?" _Zelda wondered sub-consciously as she jumped over a ledge and into a clearing laid with stone bits of grass. It was the Temple of Time, or at least, what was left of it. She just knew it. This was where she was supposed to be. In front of her sat a door that looked a little out of place, for it stood alone on the platform, away from any wall or other material that could connect to it.

"This must be the door Impaz was talking about," she deduced aloud. Not wasting a second, she went to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. Her bottom lip twitched nervously, knowing that Link would catch up fast, and there was nowhere left to go. She needed in _now_. With another more forceful attempt, she sent a blast of energy at the door, but it still wouldn't budge. She could feel herself getting angry, which at the moment she didn't fully realize to be strange for her. Her calm persona was never one to teeter on impatience.

Or tricking the most trusted man in all of Hyrule.

But none of that really registered with her then and there. She was about to lash out at the door again, but the symbol on it caught her attention before he foot made contact with the stone. Obviously, it was the Triforce, as any faithful relic in Hyrule would don, but the way this one was constructed looked different, as if each piece of the Triforce had been placed into a music staff and... each piece was a note.

Left. Top. Right.

"No," she breathed, realizing something that all her years of harp practice and sheet music had never shown her before. "The lullaby..."

-.-

When the blinding white cleared, Link caught sight of a black tail ducking through one of the corridors, and with still blurred vision, he ran after it. He was quickly tiring of playing games and chasing after something that would only constantly evade him. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. Whoever this was, clearly, was already suspicious enough and if they were a threat to Hyrule, he wouldn't hesitate to change that.

He had chased it back all the way to the end of the woods. Just as the cat was about to run back through the entrance to the Lost Woods, he dove at it and snagged its feet from underneath itself. He readied himself for it vicious retaliation, but to his surprise, the cat seemed to accept its defeat.

In fact, it purred a little.

"_What the-?" _he wondered as the cats large, soft eyes got larger and softer. Now showing no signs that it was about to take off, he released the small creature and it walked towards the singing stone. It stopped in front of it, seeming to expect him to follow, although he didn't. He remained where he was.

Until the familiar song caught his ear.

It was the song he had to learn the first time he had entered these woods, the song that had opened the doors of the woods and brought that strange and tormenting child to him. Part of him cringed at the thought of the little kid appearing again and having to chase it through the woods, but the melody was so enticing that he couldn't help but step closer to hear it. It was like floating on a cloud, or being lulled to sleep. The simple melody repeated itself, and the cat watched him expectantly.

"What?" he finally asked it, still wondering why he was talking to the animal.

When the melody stopped whistling from the stone, a frown tugged a Link's face. He had almost forgotten about the person he had been chasing.

"You brought me here," he began at the cat. "And that person had to be following you. Where are they?"

The cat said nothing. It didn't need to say anything, nor could it, for from somewhere over the trees and doors, a faint melody cut through the silence of the woods. It was a low pitched whistle, and while Link could not derive where it was coming from, he knew who the song was coming from. And he knew what song they were playing.

It was the lullaby the stone had taught him.

As if reading the young hero's thoughts, the cat rose and began walking -not darting- back into the woods. It seemed to think Link would automatically follow it, but he didn't. He watched it suspiciously.

"Where are you going?" he almost threatened. He felt ridiculous for talking to a creature that couldn't talk back, but he had the feeling it understood him somehow. If not his words, then at least him.

It sat back down and meowed, waiting for him to follow it along some charted path.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice," he quipped as he followed it through the changing conduits of the Lost Woods.

* * *

**Firstly, I want to say ujryejetjetyjyhrtw (my head hitting keyboard). MAN I've been working on this chapter for a long time. This one is especially important and tricky, because its setting the stage for a whole new part of this show. Its taken a while, but like a few reviewers have mentioned, the plot is really falling into place now. Thank you so much to everyone who has left their thoughts and comments as reviews. If I haven't already messaged you (or can't) to say thanks, then I'll say it again! I appreciate every one.**

**Also, I would like to thank my new Beta reader Aurora Shadowglen, who just started with this chapter and was a very big help. Having someone read over your work to edit is a little scary, but I recommend it to anyone who genuinely wants to develop their skills.**


End file.
